Vampire Knight  Novelización
by AlterEgoGirl
Summary: Para quien no conozca la trama... Simplemente es una historia de vampiros que hay que leer. Está repleta de giros y personajes cambiantes; de intriga y romance acompañados sútilmente por una tortura endulzada. Su argumento va más allá de lo típico.
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO: Diez Años Antes**_

_Hace frío. _

_Esa fue la única certeza para la niña desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y se encontró tirada en la nieve. _

_Se sentía casi etérea. La impresión que tenía era como si acabara de despertar de uno de esos sueños profundos en los que ni siquiera notas que te has quedado dormida, y la confusión inicial al despertar te hace olvidar incluso tu propio nombre; de hecho, la chiquilla no recordaba cómo se llamaba, ni haberse echado a dormir en ningún momento. Esta sensación era completamente nueva para ella y le hacía sentirse extraña en su propio cuerpo. Pero eso carecía de real importancia ahora._

_Era una niña de facciones redondeadas y piel clara, aún más pálida a causa del frío, mirando a su alrededor con unos grandes ojos marrones que parecían estar abriéndose por vez primera, de lo curiosos y desconcertados que estaban. _

_¿Qué hacía alguien como ella allí, en mitad de la nada?_

_Se hallaba abandonada a su suerte, sin más protección ante el frío que un largo abrigo tan blanco como la interminable munición básicamente redondeada que caía desde las nubes y se aglomeraba en torno a su diminuta figura semi-enterrada en el manto nevado. Creía estar convirtiéndose en un témpano de hielo lleno de dudas. _

_El fuerte viento agitaba los copos de un lado a otro y hacía que algunos_ _mechones de su larga cabellera café con leche le azotasen el rostro, dificultando su visión. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho que ver. Solo oscuridad. La luna proyectaba rayos de luz blanquecina por entre las nubes que la cubrían, pero solo conseguía volver gris la profunda negrura del cielo. _

_Cuando se acostumbró a la carencia de luz, la chiquilla logró advertir el lugar en el que se encontraba: un prado vestido de invierno, cuyos limites se veían impuestos por un bosque de pinos, abetos y arbustos veteados de blanco que formaban un amplio círculo sin salida. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, ni desde dónde había venido. _

_Se levantó con cierta dificultad, como si hubiera olvidado la manera correcta de usar sus entumecidas piernas, y trató de caminar, pero el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa albina que entorpecía su avance. Una minúscula bolita blanca aterrizó sobre la punta de su nariz y sus manos se alzaron para atrapar algunos de los millones de copos de nieve que llovían del cielo. _

_Blanco puro... ¿Por qué la nieve es tan blanca?, se preguntó al observar sus manos moteadas con esferas casi perfectas de agua helada que se deshacían al poco tiempo, ¿No debería… ser roja?_

_Al evocar ese color sintió como si hubiera activado algún mecanismo mental del que ella desconocía tal existencia, desatando un torrente de imágenes difuminadas con rojo en su cabeza; éstas inundaron su mente y bloquearon su flujo de pensamiento por unos momentos, aturdiéndola hasta el punto en que volvió a caer sentada en la nieve. Sentía un intenso dolor palpitando en su cráneo, concentrado en la nuca, un indicante de que algo no andaba bien en ella. ¿De donde venían todas esas extrañas imágenes que le hacían sentir tan mal? Sentía que eran importantes, por lo que se concentró en ellas con todo su empeño. No se daba cuenta de que al intentar descifrarlas estaba presionando demasiado los engranajes de su mente. Su vista se nubló y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, llevándose las manos a la sien en un acto reflejo. Pensar en ello la enfermaba sin razón aparente. _

_Cuando logró tranquilizarse levantó la cabeza hacia el firmamento, solo para comprobar que el plenilunio encargado de presidir el cielo esa noche era blanco también. _

_De repente, uno tras otro, varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpecito, junto con una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada que le alertó de que ya no se encontraba a solas. Su conciencia le previno que tuviese cuidado. _

_Una voz atronadora se elevó en el silencio desde algún lugar en las sombras del bosque, confirmando aquel vaticinio:_

—_¿No sabes adónde ir, pequeña niña? _

_Aunque la chiquilla estaba en tensión, ello no impidió que se sobresaltara._

—_Oh, pobrecita... Pero, si estás perdida, entonces no te importará que tome tu sangre..._

_Y en ese instante la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes y alumbró el lugar lo suficiente para permitir que viera una silueta al pie de los árboles más lejanos, en linea directa hacia ella. _

_La sombra dio unos pasos al frente y emergió de la oscuridad, descubriendo el rostro demacrado y tan blanco como lo que caía del cielo de un varón muy alto y corpulento. _

_Unos caninos largos como agujas fueron expuestos cuando el hombre abrió la boca al sonreír. La niña retrocedió, asustada. El desconocido no tenía ojos, en su lugar solo se veían las cuencas de un escalofriante color carmesí. _

_Los labios de la pequeña se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno. _

_El extraño individuo se esfumó, materializándose al segundo siguiente justo detrás de ella. Sus ojos eran pozos de fuego rojo. _

_La niña trató de huir, tropezando con sus propios pies, pero el aterrador ser le agarró del brazo y sus cinco afiladas uñas atravesaron la tela y se hundieron en su piel. Con distante dolor, vio cómo comenzaba a aparecer una mancha escarlata en la manga de su abrigo. _

_El rostro de la criatura estaba deformado por la sed. Su enorme mano agarró el rostro de la niña y lo torció. Aproximó la cabeza a su cuello antes de que ella pudiera registrar ese hecho, ávido de sangre._

—_¡De-detente! — lograron salir las palabras de la pequeña, aunque en un entrecortado balbuceo. _

_La bestia inspiró profundamente, apretando la nariz contra su yugular. Ella solo se __revolvió un poco más, con la ligera comprensión de__ que no podía escapar. _

_No sentía fuerzas para luchar más, pero apretó los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aún sabiendo que nadie llegaría a oírla: _

—_¡No! _

_El eco de su desesperación resonó por toda la extensión del claro. _

_Justo cuando sintió el filo de los sobrenaturales caninos punzando su piel y la certeza de que era su final se hizo absoluta, un chasquido atronador estalló junto a su oreja, seguido de un inquietante silencio. _

_La niña se mantuvo inmóvil, aguardando… pero nada sucedió. _

_Ya no sentía la presión de los brazos de la criatura a su alrededor, ni los dientes que hace unos segundos estaban a punto de morderla. _

_Abrió los ojos y todo se volvió rojo. La nieve era roja. Sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo ahora. _

—_Eres una desgracia para todos los vampiros. _

_Una nueva voz había sonado en el claro, pero era totalmente diferente; suave y agradable, aunque con el desprecio grabado en cada palabra pronunciada. Ese sonido trajo consigo una tranquilidad que la niña no había creído volver a sentir jamás. _

_Su cabeza giró sola hacia donde se había escuchado aquel momentáneo alivio. _

_A un par de metros había un chico alto, probablemente varios años mayor que ella. Estaba atravesando con una mano la cabeza calva del vampiro arrodillado ante él, que tras unos momentos se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en la brisa, dejando como último rastro de existencia sus ropajes tendidos en la sangrienta nieve. _

_El joven también estaba manchado de sangre. Desde el cabello espeso y oscuro, pasando por su rostro que incluso surcado de sangre tenía un extraño halo de perfección; hasta en su gabán negro se podían adivinar salpicaduras de sangre. Se llevó un dedo ensangrentado a la boca y lo saboreó, dejando a la vista de la niña unos caninos demasiado largos para ser humanos. Entonces la miró por primera vez con un par de ojos rojos como la brillante sangre que cubría la nieve a sus pies. Ojos de vampiro. _

—_¿Estas bien? —inquirió él con gentil preocupación, al tiempo que su iris volvía a su castaño color natural. _

_Se aproximó unos pasos a su pequeña espectadora, quien se apresuró en atrasarse otros tantos. El muchacho inmortal le sonrió con calidez, a pesar de los colmillos, y tendió una mano empapada de sangre en su dirección. _

_La niña estaba asustada. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía emplear su capacidad de razonamiento._

_Pero tomó esa mano sin dudar._


	2. Primera Noche

**PRIMERA NOCHE: La Academia Cross**

* * *

La Academia Cross era un prestigioso internado privado que dividía a sus estudiantes en dos grupos: la Clase Diurna y la Nocturna. Ambas clases estaban separadas en dos edificios apartados del de la Academia para hacer la vida diaria: el Dormitorio del Sol y el de la Luna. Pero los estudiantes de cada clase debían rotarse el uso de la Academia y sus instalaciones, por lo que cuando se hacía el cambio de turno por la tarde era un completo caos. Así que Yuuki Cross, quien acababa de comenzar su primer año en el instituto, se había convertido en una Prefecta de la Academia para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes. Aunque por su frágil aspecto era ella quien parecía necesitar protección.

La Clase Diurna, sobre todo el género femenino, estaba amontonada en la entrada del Dormitorio de la Luna incluso siendo el primer día de un nuevo curso. Yuuki tocaba su silbato una y otra vez en dirección a la enloquecida multitud (un vano intento de que le prestaran atención), pero las chicas no dejaban de gritar. Se podían escuchar todo tipo de aclamaciones, todas en timbres tan agudos que daban dolor de cabeza.

—¡La Clase Nocturna está a punto de salir!

—¡Por fin!

—¡Les he echado tanto de menos!

—¿Cómo les habrán sentado las vacaciones?

Yuuki saltó desde la muralla que rodeaba el Dormitorio de la Luna, aterrizando delante del robusto portón que era la entrada y salida. Logró que algunas chicas retrocedieran gracias al factor sorpresa.

—¡Escuchad todas, alejaos de la puerta! —ordenó, apartando a las alumnas restantes a empujones.

—¿No será que quieres quedarte con todos los chicos de la Clase Nocturna para ti, Cross?

No pudo ignorar la primera insolencia que le lanzaron. Indignada, Yuuki mostró la insignia de Prefecta que llevaba en el brazo: la banda blanca con el símbolo de la Academia Cross (un tribal con forma de rosa) en el centro.

—¡Vamos, el toque de queda de la Clase Diurna ya ha terminado, regresad a vuestros cuartos!

—¡No seas tan mandona solamente porque eres la delegada!

Yuuki se mordió la lengua esta vez. Debería acostumbrarse pronto a esas impertinentes quejas, por lo que controló la situación de manera civilizada. No quería crearse enemigas, ni que nadie saliera herido. Pero justo entonces escuchó el portón abriéndose tras de sí y el griterío se incrementó.

¡No!, se decepcionó mentalmente la Prefecta, He llegado tarde y esto solo acaba de empezar…

Por fortuna, las chicas hicieron un pasillo a ambos lados del gran portal y ella logró contener a las alumnas más alteradas que no seguían el ejemplo de las demás.

Todos esperaban a la Clase Nocturna; al fin y al cabo estaban allí por ellos.

La razón de que la Clase Diurna siempre se alborotara delante del Dormitorio de la Luna por la tarde era tan superficial que a Yuuki le costó creersela… hasta que vio a los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna.

Eran todos guapísimos.

Cuando ellos entraron en escena, la admiración que todos sentían se hizo palabras (más bien interjecciones, onomatopeyas o suspiros de todas las variedades). Mientras esos increíbles individuos salían, hasta la última persona presente tuvo que contener la respiración, completamente maravillados. Aunque no era para menos, ya que ellos eran _perfectos _hasta lo imposible. Hacían honor a esa palabra más que cualquier modelo de pasarela. Pálidos, esbeltos, más apuestos que estrellas de cine; parecían dioses, alguna divinidad que hubiera concedido el honor de bajar de su celestial morada para mostrarse ante los ojos mortales y deleitarles con su presencia. Yuuki se estaba poniendo poética, incluso, en su intento por describir en su cabeza a esos seres casi inverosímiles.

Además, el traje que lucía cada uno de los impresionantes alumnos de la Clase Nocturna hacía que estuvieran aún más magníficos. Diseñado a medida para cada uno de los estudiantes, el uniforme se componía por una camisa negra bajo un chaleco blanco de bordes negros y una americana también bicolor encima, del mismo estilo pero adornada de más por un corte estético a cada lado y con el emblema de la academia Cross en el pecho. Una falda plisada blanca era la parte inferior de las chicas y un pantalón de camarero del mismo color para los chicos. El uniforme Diurno era algo diferente, con los colores invertidos (camisa blanca y traje negro ornamentado por detalles blancos). Los zapatos obligatorios consistían en botas acordonadas de suela plana y gruesa o mocasines. Como extra, las chicas debían ponerse unas medias oscuras justo por encima de la rodilla; también tenían que llevar un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello de la camisa, que se ataba donde los botones desaparecían, y los chicos una corbata. Algunos incluían al conjunto adornos exclusivos con la rosa de la Academia, como broches o colgantes.

Los recién aparecidos estudiantes desfilaron (Yuuki no concebía otra palabra que definiera mejor la elegancia y gracia de sus movimientos) por el improvisado corredor que la Clase Diurna había formado.

Hanabusa Aidou, a la cabeza de la Clase Nocturna, se pasó una mano por su ensortijada cabellera dorada, con una sonrisa engreída desangelizando esa faz de rasgos aniñados que hacía caer rendida a los demás.

Yuuki escuchó con total claridad la nota petulante que filtraba un factor importante de la personalidad del muchacho a su voz cuando él habló por primera vez a sus oídos, con un tono dulzón que no le hacía perder su timbre masculino (según los pensamientos de la única chica que no sonreía ante su asistencia, la de un protagonista de película romántica; empalagoso pero sin llegar a sonar como un homosexual).

—¿Cómo están mis chicas esta tarde?

¿De qué manera podía pasarles desapercibida aquella altanería a sus admiradoras? Rompía cualquier magia que la perfección de su rostro hubiera podido crear a Yuuki en algún momento.

—¡Bien! —no se hizo esperar una contestación grupal a voz de pito, lo que le hizo comprender que a ellas poco les importaba cómo era Hanabusa interiormente, sino su aspecto físico.

—¡Se os ve hermosas y saludables, señoritas! —las elogió él con una reverencia encantadoramente anticuada.

Idol…, caviló la Prefecta al distinguir esa palabra entre la cacofonía que comenzó nada más terminar las palabras del estudiante nocturno, Ese debe ser el apodo que le han adjudicado a este tipo… Le va como anillo al dedo.

Seguramente Hanabusa imitaba a los galanes de épocas pasadas para engatusarlas aún más, apreció Yuuki. Y funcionaba, por lo que veía en la cara arrebolada de sus compañeras y las risitas tontas que acompañaban a los cuchicheos entusiasmados que se traían entre ellas. ¿Ese era el efecto que causaba la Clase Nocturna en la gente? Sí, así parecía ser.

—¡Idol! ¡Idol! —restalló una vocecilla nasal y estridente por encima de las otras.

Yuuki torció el gesto, ya que la chica le había chillado en pleno oído. Se lo frotó como si así pudiera borrar el recuerdo de ese sonido tan desagradable.

Captó de reojo que el ídolo rubio sonreía con la mirada concentrada en el malhumor probablemente notorio en su cara.

—¡Bang! —exclamó él en ese preciso momento, desviando la mirada un poco a su derecha.

Cada vez que una chica le llamaba por su sobrenombre, él disparaba hacia ella con el dedo índice, dedicando a la afortunada su sonrisa especial acompañada por un guiño. A la Prefecta le pareció que sus ojos celestes soltaban un destello cuando hizo el movimiento que más problemas le causaría.

La chica que lo había nombrado se desmayó melodramáticamente y las que Yuuki trataba de contener la tiraron y pasaron por encima suya para llegar hasta Hanabusa. Ella se quedó en el suelo, contemplando como todas las fans rodeaban al muchacho gritando Idol sin cesar. La mueca de su boca se hizo más pronunciada cuando pensó en la sonrisita de suficiencia del chico.

Estaba tan enfadada que ni se dio cuenta de qué había alguien junto a ella hasta que escuchó _su_ voz.

—¿Estás bien?

Yuuki se giró hacia ese entrañable sonido, aunque no le hacía falta observar el pálido rostro de quien ahora le ofrecía su mano para reconocerlo. Era Kaname Kuran, el Presidente y Jefe de Dormitorio de toda la Clase Nocturna.

La mente de Yuuki quedó totalmente en blanco y, al mirar los gentiles ojos broncíneos de Kaname, no le costó ningún esfuerzo olvidar la existencia de toda la gente que les rodeaba.

Casi le pareció vislumbrar pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre ambos, tal y como en sus primeras memorias. Ahora él se encontraba en la misma postura que hacía diez años, cuando la salvó de un vampiro fuera de control y le tendió una de sus manos con la amabilidad que ella tanto necesitaba entonces.

Yuuki parpadeó un par de veces en lo que le costó recuperar la voz.

—¡Ku-Kuran! —logró articular, volviendo a la realidad completamente.

Sentía que sus mejillas habían comenzado a arder, o quizá ya llevaban así bastante rato. No podía estar segura de todos modos, y la sonrisa de Kaname apartó de su mente esas divagaciones.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado o te harán daño… —la reprendió él suavemente, con un deje de preocupación en sus hipnóticos ojos.

—S-si...

Entonces sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Tras ese aviso previo, su cuerpo se puso rígido al notar un aura maligna tras de sí. Al espiar su retaguardia se encontró los celos en los rostros del resto de chicas, que estaban mirándola fijamente; incluida Ruka Souen de la Clase Nocturna, con sus hermosas facciones contraídas con repulsión.

Un veloz parpadeo después, la Prefecta recordó su trabajo y se puso en pie sin aceptar la mano de su salvador, cosa de la que se dio cuenta un instante más tarde.

—¡De todas formas, es mi deber encargarme de la seguridad de todos los alumnos, Presidente Kuran!

Un pequeño rastro de tristeza apareció ahora en los ojos de éste, aunque fue encubierto al instante por una corta carcajada. Yuuki parpadeó de más sin saber a qué atenerse, avergonzada.

—No seas tan formal conmigo, me hace sentir raro... —Kaname arrastró la última palabra cuidadosamente y mientras lo hacía su sonrisa desapareció.

La chica quedó hechizada por el desaliento reflejado en sus ojos, que casi se translucía en su expresión, pero cuando pudo reaccionar se apresuró a contradecirle.

—¡No, no, no! Yo solamente, es que… —llena de confusión, agachó la cabeza y se trabó varias veces al hablar de nuevo— tú fuiste quien salvó mi vida, así que, es por eso que…

No sabía de qué forma terminar, su cerebro se negaba a darle respuestas ingeniosas, por lo que su voz se apagó sin concluir la frase.

El iris de su interlocutor pasó a ser cálido como el chocolate derretido y su dulce sonrisa reapareció, para el ligero alivio de la muchacha. Kaname se acercó a Yuuki y le acarició la cabeza con una afabilidad que ella iba atesorando a cada momento que el Jefe del Dormitorio Nocturno se la regalaba desinteresadamente. La chica también quería tocar esos cabellos ondulados que hacía mucho tiempo inlcuso habían tenido bucles.

–No te preocupes por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo él mientras su mano seguía un camino direccionado a su antojo.

Esa pálida, pero robusta, extremidad resbaló hacia la mejilla de la chica y se deslizó por la suave piel de su pómulo... hasta que junto a la cara de Yuuki surgió otra mano igual de blanca que agarró la muñeca de Kaname y la apartó del rostro ruborizado de la muchacha.

—Las clases están a punto de empezar, Presidente Kuran —anunció una voz adusta, con la amenaza escondida tras esas coloquiales palabras.

Cuando ella giró la cabeza, aunque conocía esa fría voz como la suya propia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse; Yuuki no había esperado descubrir a su compañero Prefecto sujetando el brazo del Presidente de la Clase Nocturna.

—¡Zero! —se exaltó al verle, aunque no logró darle a su voz la inflexión de una regañina como pretendía.

Los ojos del muchacho, de una extraña tonalidad azul-grisácea, se entrecerraban desafiantes con la atención puesta en el Jefe de Dormitorio Nocturno, y las cejas encima de ellos estaban hundidas y fruncidas; aunque eso no tenía nada de extraño: era una expresión facial que casi nunca abandonaba el rostro de Zero.

—Qué miedo das, delegado… —se permitió bromear el otro chico mientras se zafaba del agarre de su opresor y sonreía con un halo ambiguo al pasar al par de Prefectos de largo para reincorporarse a su grupo.

La Clase Nocturna al completo les lanzó una mirada rebosante de animadversión.

—Bastardo —masculló Hanabusa con veneno en la voz, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Zero y Yuuki lo oyeran.

Aunque a estas alturas ya era algo obvio, Zero Kiryuu era el otro Prefecto de la Academia Cross.

Pensándolo bien, quizás fuera más exacto decir que ambos eran los Guardianes de la Academia, ya que además de actuar como delegados y escoltar a la Clase Nocturna, ellos protegían a todos los estudiantes; incluso cuando no querían ser protegidos.

Yuuki soltó un bufido evidentemente desaprobador en dirección a su camarada por aquel pequeño alarde de hostilidad, pero él la ignoró y encaró a la Clase Diurna sin mirarla ni como saludo, puesto que no se habían visto desde la noche anterior.

La chica aprovechó ese momento para inspeccionar a Zero de arriba a abajo, siguiendo la rutina que había adquirido con los años para comprobar el estado físico y emocional del muchacho albino. Observó, con un fruncimiento de entrecejo que se le quedó ahí fijado, que Zero llevaba el uniforme tan arrugado como siempre; su corbata estaba medio suelta, aunque su compañero sabía hacer más de tres tipos de nudos, seguramente la dejaba así por pereza; incluso tenía el chaleco y la chaqueta sin abotonar... Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que se había acordado de meter la camisa por dentro del pantalón.

La melena completamente descolorida del chico (sí, su pelo era blanco natural, como el de un abuelo. A Yuuki le encantaba tomarle el pelo con eso, hasta que él se había enfadado de tal forma que tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejar sus bromas al respecto) era muy lacia pero estaba hecha un caos, con el flequillo despeinado y trasquilones de diferente longitud revoloteando por toda la superficie de su pálida cabellera.

Unas ojeras resaltaban en su piel de alabastro, señal de lo mal que dormía ultimamente (en esta parte de su inspección Yuuki sintó la garra de la preocupación haciendo mella en su enfado hasta reducirlo a mínimos), debajo de aquellos ojos rodeados de espesas pestañas negras que tan buen contraste hacían con su blancura.

Seguramente Zero se acababa de levantar, determinó la Prefecta con un nuevo aguijonazo de irritación. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que, en lugar de hacerle parecer un indigente, todos aquellos detalles que en otro habrían resultado bastante desfavorecedores a Zero le daban un endiablado buen aspecto de desaliño casual.

Pero, dejando de lado su forma de vestir y peinarse, el chico tenía unos valores sociales pésimos que los demás asumían de rebelde sin causa y, aunque la mayoría de veces le temían, su apariencia y aptitudes le hacían ser básicamente rechazado por el resto de estudiantes. A pesar de eso, Yuuki sabía que le admiraban en secreto.

Él no le daba importancia a esas cosas ni se percataba de las miradas fascinadas que de cuando en cuando le dirigían otros alumnos, incluso de cursos superiores o de la Clase Nocturna. Y eso también molestaba a su compañera, porque muchos hacían comentarios a su costa pero no se atrevían a hablar con él si no era estrictamente necesario.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró al rostro de la Prefecta aún en contra de su voluntad cuando observó cómo enmudecían, irguiéndose diligentemente, las chicas Diurnas cuando Zero las miraba tan fijamente. Podía evocar en su mente lo intimidatorios que llegaban a resultar los ojos de su compañero.

Dos alumnas captaron su atención al acercarse al Presidente de la Clase Nocturna y entregarle una rosa blanca, tomada de los jardines que había en torno a la Academia. Kaname la aceptó con una cordial sonrisa. Las chicas se fueron corriendo entre grititos y Yuuki suspiró, desanimada por ser incapaz de tomar su ejemplo.

Un sonoro gruñido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Volved a vuestros dormitorios ya, mocosas chillonas! —la voz de Zero se propagó por su oído acto seguido, haciendo que diera un respingo de la impresión. Las quejas provenientes de su compañero bajaron hasta volverse una queda diatriba disconforme—: Todos los días teniendo que aguantar esos estúpidos "Ah, ah, ah", cada maldito día... ¡Au!

Yuuki acalló su monólogo propinándole un puñetazo en el costado.

—¡Sé más respetuoso! ¡Has llegado tarde otra vez! —le sermoneó a pesar de que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, divertida ante el practicamente perfecto remedo del tono de sus compañeras de clase por su compañero de profesión.

Continuó golpeándole hasta que él se cansó, suspiró prolongadamente y le sujetó la cabeza lejos de su cuerpo, de manera que ella no lograba alcanzarlo con sus cortos brazos.

—Yo debería decírtelo —repuso Zero mientras la apartaba—. No tengo que recordarte nada, ¿o si? Conoces las reglas.

Yuuki puso mala cara para esconder su vergüenza. No quería darle la razón, ni aunque la tuviera.

—¡No hace falta que me lo digas! Ya lo sé... No son como nosotros.

Porque la Clase Nocturna no era sólo un grupo élite de estudiantes hermosos. Y es que todos los miembros del Dormitorio de la Luna, tanto alumnos como profesores, eran todos vampiros.

Y los Prefectos estaban especialmente para proteger ese secreto.

Los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna no conocían el secreto de la Clase Nocturna porque los Prefectos habían roto deliberadamente todo contacto entre ambas clases. Los únicos que conocían de la existencia de alumnos inmortales en el internado eran el Director Cross, Zero y Yuuki.

Pero hoy había algo peor que los vampiros suelto por la Academia Cross.

—No lo entiendo —Zero estampó un sonoro puñetazo sobre el escritorio del Director—, ¿cómo espera que nosotros dos podamos lidiar con esa manada de chupasangres y esas gritonas idiotas, eh, Director?

Oh, no. Otra vez no…, pensó Yuuki con acritud mientras esperaba junto al vano de la puerta a que su compañero terminara de discutir. Cuando se desataba el peor humor del chico, la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo era mantenerse al margen.

El Director cabeceó hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que la muchacha, sacudiendo durante el proceso la larga coleta con la que recogía su cabello rubio ceniza.

—Admito que es algo difícil trabajar con ellos cada tarde, por lo que aprecio vuestro esfuerzo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Los gestos y expresiones del hombre desbordaban despreocupación y eso hizo que, una vez más, Yuuki se preguntara cómo podía regir la Academia Cross y ser el responsable de los cientos de alumnos que dicha escuela contenía alguien tan carente de seriedad. Una seriedad que, por otra parte, a Zero le sobraba.

—Al menos, encuentre a alguien más apto para este trabajo que ella —volvió a la carga el Prefecto, con su pulgar señalando a la muchacha por encima del hombro—, es más que inútil.

—¿Y tú qué? _—_replicó ella, acercándose para vengar aquel insulto a base de fuerza_— _¿Quién es el que llega tarde la mitad del tiempo y esta ausente el resto?

Resistió la temperamental mirada con la que él intentó intimidarla, haciendo acopio de un valor que no sentía.

—Imposible —dictaminó el Director, ignorando la pequeña confrontación de los Guardianes sin el menor esfuerzo—. Es imposible encontrar alguien más, solo puedo confiar en vosotros dos. Ser un Prefecto es un trabajo sin gratificación, largas jornadas, noches sin dormir y falta de respeto. Nadie más lo tomaría... Pero, —puntualizó, ensanchando su perpetua sonrisa con una habilidad digna del gato de Chessire— estoy seguro de que mi maravillosa hija y mi querido hijo no me decepcionarán.

Zero impactó su puño con tanta fuerza contra la mesa que la hundió tras su golpe, dejándola resquebrajada bajo la atónita mirada de los dos presentes.

—Tal vez hayas cuidado de mí... pero no recuerdo haberme vuelto tu hijo.

Yuuki sintió un escalofrío propagagándose lentamente por todos sus miembros en reacción a la voz de Zero, la cual le recordó a la de los psicópatas que salían en las películas de miedo que solía ver casi todos los fines de semana.

—Detalles, detalles —el Director agitó el aire con una mano, restándole importancia—. Tú siempre tan obsesionado por los detalles, Kiryuu.

El aludido soltó un gruñido que ella no supo interpretar. La cabeza del muchacho se inclinó para encontrarse con sus ojos y entonces le pareció apreciar que un aura negativa azul cobalto ondeaba a centímetros del cuerpo de su compañero, pero seguramente fue una ilusión. Zero no era ningún tipo de ser sobrenatural, sólo estaba muy cabreado.

—Oye, Yuuki, tú eres más cercana a él que yo, ¿no tienes nada que decir? —le exigió el él con voz profunda, entrecerrando los ojos hasta límites insospechados.

—¿Eh? Bueno... —murmuró Yuuki mientras ladeaba la cabeza pensativamente, dejando a su pequeño público en suspense con unos segundos adicionales de deliberación, aunque acabó concediéndoles una sonrisa que no escondía malas intenciones—La Clase Nocturna no está causando muchos problemas, incluso parece llevarse bien con los demás. Y a mí no me importa trabajar duro, estoy muy feliz de ayudar. No veo ningún problema.

Ella no había dicho eso para molestar a su compañero, pero vio que él se lo estaba tomando como algo personal. No pudo mantener la sonrisa ante la mirada fulminante con la que el muchacho la sentenció. En cualquier otro momento se las haría pagar, de eso estaba segura.

—¡Lo sabía, Yuuki es la única que entiende mis ideales pacifistas! —celebró el Director Cross, conmovido por las palabras de la chica— Ya lo sabéis, yo sueño con romper algún día esa barrera invisible entre humanos y vampiros. Con vuestra ayuda lograré cumplir ese propósito, porque los jóvenes de hoy tienen un corazón tan abierto y lleno de amor que…

Yuuki se entretuvo tamborileando el suelo con un pie mientras el Director seguía, con una excesiva gesticulación incluida, aquel empalagoso discurso que los Guardianes habían escuchado un millón de veces. Miró hacia su compañero y le vio apretar los ojos, respirar hondo y luego exhalar muy despacito; con total seguridad podía afirmar que estaba tratando de controlarse para no perder la escasa paciencia que tenía.

Su padre adoptivo era al menos quince años mayor que ellos, pero a veces actuaba de una manera tan infantil que exasperaba.

—Ya no lo aguanto más… Encárgate tú de ese loco, Yuuki. Me voy a patrullar.

Tras decir aquello, Zero emprendió su huida del despacho dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Nadie pudo detenerle, no por falta de ganas sino porque él era demasiado rápido. Yuuki se quedó mirando la puerta, que vibraba por la fuerza del golpe, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es una lastima… —comentó el Director tras unos segundos de solemne silencio, mientras se colocaba bien las gafas; su inquieta figura se asentó en la butaca— Aunque entiendo por qué Kiryuu se siente así. Es algo triste, pero sé que en la comunidad vampírica todavía hay ciertas criaturas malvadas que buscan presas humanas, es p…

La única joven que quedaba golpeó la mesa tal y como había hecho Zero antes, pero con mucha menos fuerza y estruendo.

—¡Kuran jamás haría algo así! Quiero decir… ¡que hay muchos vampiros pacifistas y solidarios también! —mientras remendaba su desliz, se dirigió al ventanal que había tras el escritorio y lo abrió— Todo esta bien, Director, déjenoslo a los guardianes.

Antes de saltar, escuchó que el hombre murmuraba un emotivo Llámame papá; pero decía aquello tantas veces que ella pretendió no haberlo oído.

Yuuki se lanzó al vacío que se veía abajo sin miedo porque, aunque se encontraban en un tercer piso, estaba entrenada para ser más ágil y fuerte que otra persona, aparte de que su propia complexión también era más resistente de lo usual; en toda su vida, sólo había caído enferma una vez, y no tenía ninguna constancia de que su cuerpo se hubiera lesionado más que con unos simples cardenales, los cuales solían aparecer en su piel casi translúcida sin que ella supiera cómo habían llegado a hacerse.

Aterrizó en el suelo de losas encajadas de manera desordenada, como si alguien las hubiera dejado caer y ellas solas se hubieran fosilizado sobre el verdadero suelo, y empezó a correr por el bosque que rodeaba la Academia, completamente a oscuras.

Ella ya sabía a donde deseaba ir; siempre que se sentía confusa sus pasos se dirigían a ese sitio incluso sin pretenderlo.

El único sonido que percibía alrededor suyo era el del viento silbando en sus oídos a causa de la velocidad. Sus ojos se acostumbraron muy pronto a la escasez de luz y encontró el sendero que buscaba. Estaba en la parte más profunda del bosque, donde no se solía adentrar nadie.

Su lugar preferido de la Academia se descubrió en el centro de un claro cuando los árboles llegaron a su fin temporalmente.

La fuente.

En realidad solo era una estructura de loza que Zero y el Director habían modificado el verano pasado para que brotara agua, pero aquel sitio siempre lograba despejar la mente de Yuuki. Consistía en un círculo de piedra en cuyo punto central se levantaba una escultura compuesta por una mujer ataviada con un hábito que le ocultaba el cuerpo en su mayor parte. Dos grandes lobos dormían a sus pies, con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras y los ojos cerrados, uno bañado en color plata y el otro cubierto de dorado. Contemplar el agua fluir desde las manos alzadas de la mujer sin rostro, de manera que formaba una semiesfera como un escudo a su alrededor, tranquilizaba a la Prefecta.

Yuuki subió al borde y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en postura zen, normalizando su respiración algo agitada por la carrera.

Sus dedos se movieron solos para tratar de desenmarañar la alborotada cabellera castaña cuya longitud llegaba hasta el inicio de los hombros de la chica, donde las puntas actuaban por voluntad propia para esparcirse hacia cualquier dirección que se les antojara. Aunque su pelo era liso tendía a ondularse en la parte baja con frecuencia, salvo si lo peinaba bien, y por la mañana apenas le había dado tiempo de vestirse y llegar a desayunar antes de que la cafetería cesara el servicio de comidas que tenía lugar en el horario comprendido entre las 7:30-9:00 horas. Si no se hubiera dado prisa tendría que haber esperado a que abrieran a la hora del almuerzo y su estómago se habría pasado las clases rugiendo de hambre.

Yuuki rozó con un dedo la superficie del agua, observando cómo se formaban hondas allí donde tocaba. Suspiró y fijó la mirada en el oscuro cielo donde las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos, brindándole una escasa iluminación.

Cerró los ojos y puso su mente a trabajar. Se estaba concentrando en recordar su pasado una vez más. En aquella impaciente cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros aparecían pedazos de imágenes deformadas, borrosas y manchadas de rojo, o eso era lo que a ella le parecía ver, que la confundían cada vez que intentaba acceder a sus recuerdos de cuando era pequeña.

Ella sufría amnesia.

No se acordaba de nada de lo que le sucedió antes de los cinco años. Abrió los ojos y estaba perdida en mitad de una tormenta de nieve. Nevaba, todo era de color blanco por los copos que descendían del cielo hasta el suelo y formaban una capa nívea sobre él… Pero de pronto todo se tornó rojo; apareció un vampiro que trató de atacarla y fue salvada por otro vampiro _bueno_. Fue Kaname Kuran quien la rescató y la llevó con un conocido suyo, Kaien Cross, que era el Director Fundador de la Academia. Aunque ella no tenía nada más que sus ropas, ese hombre la acogió y crió como a su propia hija.

Era por todo eso que Yuuki pensaba en aquella noche de hace diez años como la noche en que nació… Y era por eso, que siempre creyó que humanos y vampiros podían convivir juntos.


	3. Segunda Noche

**SEGUNDA NOCHE: No se permiten vampiros manchados de sangre.**

**

* * *

**

Los Prefectos apenas tenían tiempo de descansar porque patrullaban por la noche, vigilando que ningún alumno Diurno se saltara el toque de queda y estuviera por la Academia al mismo tiempo que los vampiros. Esa fue la razón fundamental por la que Yuuki no pudo abstenerse de echar un sueñecito en plena última hora de clase por la tarde. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que Zero también dormía, con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre y una expresión angelical que solo dejaba ver al estar inconsciente. La Guardiana también se percató de que les ponían clases extra por tercera vez en lo que iba de semana.

Después de diez minutos de castigo, no pudo reprimir las ganas de bostezar con la boca bien abierta, desperezándose al mismo tiempo.

—Jo, otra vez no —se quejó con ánimo apagado a Yori Wakaba, quien recogía los libros de ambas en un par de maletines de cuero marrón (regalo de bienvenida a la Academia que el Director otorgaba a los nuevos estudiantes) en su lado del pupitre que compartían— Me han vuelto a castigar…

Además de ser su mejor amiga desde el parvulario, Yori era una de las pocas chicas que no salían corriendo a las puertas del Dormitorio Lunar, lo que le hacía una grata y tranquila compañía que desconectaba a la Prefecta de su trabajo.

—Es tu culpa por salir toda la noche y dormir por el día —le echó en cara Yori como habría hecho una madre—. Es algo que solo un vampiro haría

Yuuki estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, completamente tomada por sorpresa con la analogía de la otra chica.

—Pero tú… tú no crees realmente en… vampiros, ¿verdad? —se obligó a preguntar.

Su amiga se burló de ella con una carcajada suave, al parecer sin advertir su nerviosismo mal ocultado.

—Claro que no, solo bromeaba.

—Ah… bueno, vale… —aceptó Yuuki rápidamente, deseando zanjar ese tema; tenía otra cosa en la que preocuparse, así que enroscó un mechón del corto y rizado cabello anaranjado de Yori en su dedo índice para volverlo un tirabuzón— Oye, ¿te quedas conmigo durante lo que queda de castigo? ¡Es muy molesto tener que pasarlo sola con ese tonto!

Le indicó al tonto en cuestión, Zero, quien se encontraba dos pupitres atrás del de las chicas, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No me digas… —su amiga levantó una ceja con elegancia y Yuuki la envidió por esa capacidad que todas sus personas cercanas menos ella misma parecían poseer— Yo pensaba que vosotros erais buenos amigos.

—¡Ja, ni en sueños! ¡Zero esta siempre malhumorado, sombrío y pesimista! ¡Qué deprimente!

—Yuu-ki… —dijo el muchacho a su espalda, silabeando el nombre de ésta con irritación— Te estoy escuchando.

Yuuki le encaró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Lo estoy diciendo porque se que me puedes oír, idiota! —le sacó la lengua y luego se giró hacia Yori de nuevo— ¿Te has fijado en los pendientes que lleva en la oreja? ¿Y en su misterioso tatuaje? Seguro que es un delincuente, o algo peor…

Yuuki no podía evitar echarle leña al fuego; se le escaparon unas risitas cuando escuchó el rechinar de los dientes de su compañero al chocar los unos contra otros, pero tuvo que posponer su regodeo al ver que su mejor amiga se levantaba y ascendía hasta la salida más cercana.

—¡Espera, Yori! —suplicó, tratando de poner los ojos irresistibles de cachorrito que utilizaba su padre adoptivo para que Zero y ella testaran los experimentos culinarios que hacía día sí día también.

La otra chica abrió la puerta y se giró, sonriendo pícaramente sólo con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Ahora que lo pienso, estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Ya sabes, los opuestos se atraen —aquella ocurrencia hizo que Yuuki pusiera los ojos en blanco y soltara un bufido que fue secundado por el gruñido de perro molesto emitido por el único varón en la sala aparte del profesor—. Por cierto, mira afuera. Está oscureciendo.

La Prefecta dio una vuelta de 180º sobre sí misma para mirar hacia la pared repleta de vidrieras grandes y transparente que exhibían el paisaje seminocturno señalado por Yori; un esbozo de la luna creciente en el cielo barnizado con destellos rojizos por los últimos minutos del atardecer, y las siluetas de los árboles más altos se recortaban en el horizonte por el que el sol se ocultaba.

Yuuki era consciente de que aún tenían que permanecer en el aula al menos media hora más, pero la recompensa de ser Guardianes era que a veces podían saltarse las reglas. Bastó que cruzara una mirada con el profesor para que éste último asintiera, una pizca decepcionado y otra enfadado. Ese maestro, que les daba literatura, tenía una manía casi obsesiva por castigarles, así que podía comprender el porqué de que esas fueran las emociones que traslucía su rostro.

—¡Fin de la detención! —casi cantó, saltando desde su silla hasta la fila de pupitres posterior para agarrar a Zero de la chaqueta y levantarle— ¡A patrullar, venga!

Hoy serían los Jefes de cada dormitorio quienes se encargaran de mantener el orden entre ambas clases, pero los Prefectos no podían librarse de vigilar la Academia, así que Yuuki llevó a su compañero practicamente a rastras hasta uno de los grandes balcones, para tener una amplia vista de los jardines.

Ella se inclinó sobre la gruesa baranda de piedra que delineaba el contorno de la terraza mientras el chico escudriñaba el bosque, tenso y alerta. Las manos de Zero estaban en su escondite habitual: el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La única iluminación, ayudada por el esplendor de la luna, era la diminuta llama de la vela que habitaba el interior de uno de los farolillos metálicos utilizados por los Guardianes para aportar luz a sus paseos como vigilantes nocturnos. A la luz de esa pequeña lámpara natural, Yuuki apreció que la pálida tez de Zero casi resplandecía y su cabello plomizo se adornaba con débiles reflejos celestes que parecían refulgir. Sus ojos también tenían una mágica mezcla de brillos plateados que titilaban en mitad de la noche como las estrellas del cielo que pendían sobre sus cabezas.

Normalmente su compañero protegía sus sentimientos tras una máscara de imperturbable calma. Pero, incluso cuando su rostro se mostraba frío e insensible, sin traslucir sus verdaderas emociones, los ojos del muchacho transmitían perfectamente todo lo que sucedía en su interior; solo si aprendías a interpretarlos correctamente.

A veces, la Prefecta creía que era él quien podía ver lo que discurría su mente; más de una vez se había burlado de ella diciendo que era tan trasparente como el cristal. La mirada gris de Zero era tan penetrante que parecía poder traspasar el alma de cualquiera con un solo vistazo.

Yuuki volvió a girar la cabeza al frente para que sus ojos se apartaran del chico, quien continuaba inmóvil como una estatua, en total desconocimiento de la observación ininterrumpida sobre él por parte de su compañera. Conteniendo un suspiro, la chica descansó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. En vano, ella siempre esperaba que, al estar solos, Zero se abriera más. Aunque hacía cuatro años que se conocían, él no solía hablar mucho…

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado para poder concentrarse en algo más, Yuuki se irguió y, mientras acariciaba la áspera cabeza de una de las gárgolas de mármol que presidían el balcón desde las esquinas, y se permitió suspirar.

Al investigar los alrededores con la mirada, descubrió a su salvador en una gran ventana iluminada a un lado del balcón.

Supuso que Kaname estaba en alguna clase y eso le arrancó una sonrisa solo de pensarlo: no conseguía imaginar que asignaturas se impartían a los vampiros.

El perfil del vampiro delineaba su majestuoso contorno a contraluz del cristal. La vista de la chica apenas tuvo que acostumbrarse a la lejanía para vislumbrar con claridad los caracteres del muchacho, quien estaba medianamente apoyado en un saliente interior de la ventana construído con la misma piedra de la fachada y los interiores, como un apéndice de la pared que crecía hacia dentro; su silueta se mantenía en la inmovilidad más absoluta.

Ese ceño fruncido elegantemente en signo de concentración señalaba un libro grueso de tapas duras que reposaba en la única pierna visible del vampiro. Yuuki tardó en asimilar el movimiento de sus mortecinos dedos, en los que no se había fijado hasta que vio cómo pasaban ágilmente las páginas, a tal velocidad que cualquiera habría deducido que estaba ojeando las hojas en lugar de leerlas.

La Prefecta apoyó los codos en la barandilla y acomodó la cara entre sus manos ahuecadas, todo ello sin dejar de mirarle. Apreció esos rasgos tan marcados que él conseguía volver dulces cada vez que se dirigía a ella, sus ojos que de tan oscuros parecían negros, su piel de nata que olía a nata y hacía muy buen contraste con esa cabellera ondulada de un color similar a la de Yuuki pero de una tonalidad más fuerte (perfectamente definible como café solo), la…

—Así que… ¿cómo está Kaname Kuran, tu_ héroe,_ esta noche? —preguntó Zero de repente, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la chica. Su tono incisivo remarcó el título con sorna.

El rostro de Yuuki pasó del blanco al rojo en un segundo, más por la vergüenza que por el hecho de que se hubiera metido con su salvador. Giró sobre sí misma y avanzó a zancadas para darle una fuerte cachetada en la nuca a su compañero, que seguía de espaldas a ella.

—¡No estaba mirándole solo a él! —intentó afirmar; acto seguido chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que acababa de auto-inculparse descuidadamente por su propia voz, que se le ponía mucho más aguda de lo habitual cuando trataba de mentir.

Zero la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se palpaba donde lo había golpeado. Yuuki no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se asomó al balcón para no ver su enfado. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar; sentía que era necesario cambiar de tema y no dejar las cosas así.

—¡Bueno!, todo el mundo se esta comportando perfectamente hoy. Está todo tan tranquilo que parece que ni siquiera va a hacer falta que estemos aquí... Es una noche realmente pacífica, ¿verdad?

Tras un silencio en el que pensó que ya no iban a cruzar una palabra más por el resto de la noche, Zero por fin habló, aunque su voz solo fue un susurro.

—¿En verdad lo crees…? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las copas de los árboles que se agitaban al son del ulular del viento— Yo no sé cómo veo la manera en que se puede cooperar con esas criaturas. Sé que el director y tu pensáis que los vampiros son pacifistas, pero yo no lo creo. Y no hay ninguna endemoniada razón para que baje la guardia. —la miró directamente y sus ojos cargados de odio liquidaron cualquier defensa que ella hubiese podido exponer— Tú misma lo reconociste una vez, la razón por la que ellos son tan parecidos a los humanos… es sólo para poder darnos caza con más facilidad.

El aire se enfureció en los momentos que siguieron la sentencia del muchacho, sin ningún sonido aparte del murmullo de las respiraciones y el viento. Una vez más, Yuuki se había quedado sin palabras ante la revelación explícita de su rencor y la verdad escondida tras esas funestas palabras.

En aquel tenso ambiente que se había impuesto entre los dos, Zero y Yuuki continuaron mirándose, sin ni siquiera parpadear o mover un solo músculo... Hasta que de repente él se volteó, rompiendo el contacto visual, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el vano de forma regular abierto en la piedra que daba del balcón a la Academia.

—Iré a patrullar dentro.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la madera de la puerta chocara contra el batiente.

Yuuki no reaccionó hasta entonces, abrazándose el pecho con fuerza cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista. Le dolía. Demasiado. Quería tanto comprender a Zero…

Perpleja por el dolor, se tuvo que sentar en la barandilla junto a la gárgola de mirada inerte que, en teoría, era bastante parecida a la de su compañero.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes, vino a su mente la primera vez que le vio, hacía aproximadamente cuatro años. El Director lo trajo cubierto de sangre y envuelto en un gran abrigo, dijo que era Zero Kiryuu y que a partir de ese momento viviría con ellos.

Las palabras de su padre adoptivo se hicieron eco en su mente: Su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro malvado.

Cuando Zero apareció ante ella, cuando Yuuki le miró en aquel momento, fue la primera vez que vio el verdadero odio puro, en los ojos grises del chico…

Apartando de su mente aquel recuerdo que sentía tan fresco como si hubiera ocurrido días antes en lugar de hacía años, Yuuki miró hacia los jardines, tan sombríos como su actual estado de ánimo.

Ella sabía muy bien que no todos los vampiros eran buenos, ni amables. Probablemente sus padres, a los que no recordaba, fueron asesinados por un vampiro…

La Prefecta se desprendió completamente de sus lúgubres pensamientos al distinguir dos figuras ataviadas con el uniforme Diurno sobre el césped; unas estudiantes estaban rompiendo las reglas.

—Cielos… —refunfuñó al tiempo que se encaramaba al muro.

Saltó a un árbol cercano, se agarró a una rama y después se dejó caer suavemente, aterrizando con ambos pies ante las desobedientes alumnas. Se puso recta y enseñó la banda de guardián.

—¡Ustedes dos, denme su nombre y sección! ¡Andar por aquí fuera de noche está estrictamente prohibido!

Las chicas, que se habían sobresaltado al verla aparecer, ahora estaban disgustadas. Una de ellas, la que se encontraba de pie más cerca de ella, agitó una cámara digital delante de la Prefecta un par de veces.

—Solo queríamos sacarles unas fotos a la Clase Nocturna, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—¡Es muy peligr…! —Yuuki se silenció al ver una mancha rojiza en la rodilla de la otra estudiante— ¿¡Estas sangrando!

Levantó a la chica accidentada y enganchó a la otra por el brazo al pasar por su lado. Los nervios se habían apoderado de sus acciones, por lo que no le importó que fuesen más altas y mayores que ella. Ahora su miedo era otro.

—¡Rápido, a sus habitaciones! —las instó, tirando de ellas en dirección a los Dormitorios del Sol.

—¿Qué?

—¿¡Porqué!

La Prefecta ignoró cualquier protesta.

—¡Depri…!

Y entonces notó _algo_.

Otra vez, como diez años atrás, un inquietante sentimiento de que la estaban observando se instauró en su cuerpo.

En un instante, ya había dejado sus manos libres para sacar la vara de plata anti-vampiros Artemis de la liga oculta a un lado de su muslo por la falda, donde la llevaba desde que le había sido otorgada por el Director al comienzo de sus funciones como delegada, y la tenía extendida, cortando el aire hacia los frondosos arbustos que formaban parte del bosque a su izquierda.

—¿Quién esta ahí?

Una mano nervuda detuvo el golpe.

Artemis empezó a soltar chispas, transformando la energía de Yuuki en electricidad y conduciéndola hasta el enemigo para quemar su piel en caso de que fuera un vampiro. Si no, el afectado sólo sentiría cosquillas.

—Qué susto… —murmuró Akatsuki Kain con un ronroneo final que sonaba más felino que otra cosa, surgiendo entre la maleza con los movimientos sinuosos de un tigre— Pero no esperaba menos de la hija del Director…

Detrás de él salió su primo, Hanabusa Aidou, sacudiéndose ramitas y hojarasca de encima. Ambos vestían el uniforme Nocturno, pero estaban saltándose clases. Más importante: eran vampiros.

Teniéndolos tan cerca y el uno al lado del otro debería haber sido tarea fácil establecer similitudes (tanto porque estaban emparentados como porque compartían la condición de vampiros), pero eran completamente opuestos.

Akatsuki era visiblemente más alto, básicamente como una montaña en comparación a la pequeña colina que simbolizaría a Yuuki, y Hanabusa no medía mucho más que ella. Los cabellos del enorme vampiro tenían los mismos rizos que su primo pero más cortos y ligeramente rojizos. Sumándole a todo eso el hecho de que su piel estaba algo tostada para ser lo que era; al contrario de Hanabusa, que parecía Inglés con la piel como la leche y ese estilo tan arrebatador, Akatsuki tenía un aspecto más salvaje (solían apodarle Wild) y se daba cierto aire de Escocés.

Dejando de lado las diferencias en el físico, allí donde Hanabusa parecía la clase de gente que se creía el centro mismo del universo, Akatsuki se asemejaba más al tipo de persona que te indica dónde está el lugar al que pretendes ir en una ciudad desconocida, al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a Yuuki, pese a lo amedrentador de su apariencia.

Mientras la mirada de la Prefecta vagaba de un vampiro a otro al ritmo de sus divagaciones, las chicas empezaron a acercarse con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos relucientes por la emoción. Yuuki se interpuso entre ellas y los recién llegados, ejerciendo presión sobre su arma para que pasara la energía con más fuerza.

Akatsuki soltó a Artemis, siseando. La lengua del joven barrió la palma de su mano minuciosamente. El viento trajo a Yuuki un olor a carne chamuscada y azufre que le pareció extraño, ya que los vampiros despedían todo tipo de feromonas agradables o algo así; un incentivo seguro para atraer a sus presas.

—Olimos sangre y vinimos a echar un vistazo —explicó Hanabusa a la Prefecta, respondiendo a su posición amenazadora con una sonrisilla desafiante—. Eres muy cruel, Yuuki… Mmm... —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus fosas nasales se abrieron sobremanera para dejar entrar el aire deliberadamente, algo extraño dado que no necesitaba respirar— Es un olor tan adorable…

Las estudiantes soltaron sendos grititos de euforia detrás de Yuuki, tergiversando en su mente las palabras del vampiro.

—¿¡Has oído eso!

—¡Dice que olemos bien! No lo entiendo del todo pero incluso así…

Yuuki pasó de sus comentarios y tensó los músculos, cuadrando los hombros a la defensiva. Ojalá pareciendo segura de sí misma lograra asustarles aunque sólo fuera un poco.

—Aidou, si te atreves a poner un dedo sobre ellas…

No logró terminar la frase porque Hanabusa dio un paso hacia ella y eso fue suficiente para que sus cuerdas vocales dejaran de saber cómo se vocalizaba.

El vampiro asió a Artemis por el extremo contrario y tiró hacia él para acercar a la Prefecta, atrapando con la otra mano una de las suyas, la que estaba más próxima a él.

—¿Te has caído? —preguntó con una preocupación demasiado fingida para que resultara mínimamente real.

Le quitó a Artemis y la lanzó a un lado. Sus dedos tétricos ejercieron presión sobre la muñeca de la muchacha para obligarla a abrir la mano y después le acercaron al rostro el sangrante corte que la atravesaba.

—El magnífico olor del que hablaba… Era tu propia sangre, Yuuki.

Ella se quedó helada, tratando de averiguar cómo podía haberse hecho esa herida, ya que parecía reciente. Debió ser cuándo se balanceó en la rama al bajar de la terraza superior.

¡Maldito fuera el árbol entero!

—Gracias, pero… —alcanzó a farfullar, intentando liberarse. Hanabusa le agarró más fuerte; demasiado fuerte— ¡Aidou!

El vampiro se inclinó sobre la mano de Yuuki e inhaló profundamente de nuevo.

—Mmm… Tú realmente estás… —sus ojos azules, completamente fijos en la sangre, se tornaron rojos— tentándome…

Sonrió a la chica mostrando sus caninos de chupasangre en toda su extensión. Yuuki volvió a tirar, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, de su mano presa, pero sin lograr nada ya que sus capacidades no podían compararse con las de un vampiro.

—¡No, Aidou! ¡Ya basta!

Tomándose tanto tiempo como quiso, para hacer más horrible la experiencia, Hanabusa acercó los colmillos a su mano y la mordió.

El aliento de Yuuki se escapó de sus pulmones cuando sintió lo mismo que si hubiera apoyado la mano sobre un par de afiladas agujas puestas hacia arriba de punta. Los colmillos atravesaron su pellejo sin piedad. Y lo peor fue que ella vio cada una de las expresiones inhumanas del vampiro. Observó cómo la blancura de los dos dientes se perdía entre los bordes del arañazo, en el interior de su carne.

Nada más hubo procesado el dolor, trató de apartarse de Hanabusa empujándolo y golpeándolo casi con desesperación.

Pero el vampiro siguió a lo suyo; aspiró con deleite la sangre color vino tinto que la herida dejaba correr fuera del cuerpo de Yuuki, haciendo caso omiso de la reacción de la muchacha.

Las alumnas de la Clase Diurna habían presenciado toda la escena y empezaron a gritar. Era demasiado obvio lo que sucedía.

Viendo la sangre que Hanabusa no tragaba escapando de entre los labios fríos del vampiro, Yuuki se sintió impotente; no llevaba mucho tiempo ejerciendo de Prefecta, apenas acababa de comenzar el curso, y ya estaba cometiendo errores tan graves como éste...

—¡Detente, Aidou! —ordenó con más firmeza que antes.

Él pareció notarlo, ya que obedeció y alzó la cabeza, despegando los colmillos de su piel.

A la chica le recorrió un espasmo de dolor al cerrar el puño que subió por toda la longitud de su brazo. Miró con rabia el iris de Hanabusa, de un tono carmesí más brillante que antes, pero su vista se fue más abajo sin remedio y ya no pudo mantener los ojos fuera de la sangre que manchaba los labios de su atacante.

—Quiero más… —declaró el vampiro, dándole la vuelta con facilidad e inmovilizándola antes de que pudiera defenderse—, ¿puedo tomarla de tu cuello?

—¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Déjame! —chilló ella, pero Hanabusa ya se estaba inclinando sobre el pulso que latía a toda velocidad en la curva formada entre su hombro y su cuello.

Las chicas se desvanecieron delante de la Prefecta, conmocionadas.

Yuuki notó la boca abierta del vampiro a centímetros de su yugular.

Aunque sabía que su resistencia era en vano, se rehusó a aceptarlo, revolviéndose en contra del duro abrazo de Hanabusa. Era tan fuerte que no sabía de qué forma podía detenerle. No le quedaba tiempo para pensar una escapatoria fructífera…

Pero no hizo falta que ella dijera o hiciera nada, porque alguien intercedió justo en el momento necesario.

—_No te atrevas a tocarla_ –ordenó una impetuosa voz que la Prefecta reconoció al instante.

En un segundo, Hanabusa se separó de su garganta, aunque sin dejar de sujetar sus muñecas, y ella descubrió una pistola apuntándole a la sien. Dos palabras recorrían el metal de sus costados, grabadas con precisión en una caligrafía bonita pero demasiado adornada: Bloddy Rose. Si Yuuki no hubiera visto ese objeto antes, habría tardado en dstinguir lo que ponía.

—Embriagándote con el olor de la sangre… finalmente muestras tu verdadera naturaleza —tanto la chica como el vampiro siguieron con la mirada el brazo que sujetaba el arma, y lo que hallaron al otro lado fueron unos flameantes ojos plateados. El dueño de ese iris tan familiar para Yuuki finalizó con repulsión—: vampiro.

—¡Zero! —exclamó la chica, queriendo expresar con esa única palabra todo el alivio que le otorgaba su presencia.

Hanabusa la liberó completamente y, sin moverse de detrás de Yuuki, se pasó una mano por la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre.

—No seas malo, Prefecto, solo fue una probadita… —dijo, con una sonrisa desdeñosa que dejaba claro que les estaba provocando.

Yuuki no entró en el trapo, mas Zero apretó los dientes y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que su iris pasó a ser una fina rendija que irradiaba su profunda, y en estos momentos particularmente despiadada, furia. Afortunadamente para el vampiro, la Guardiana intuyó lo que iba a suceder al ver los tensos nudillos de su compañero.

—¡Zero, no! —gritó.

Se lanzó hacia el chico en el mismo momento en que él apretaba el gatillo. Logró apartarle el brazo e intentó sujetarlo para que no pudiera volver a disparar.

El tiro desviado dio en un árbol; cuando se produjo el impacto, apareció un extraño resplandor morado con la misma forma que el tatuaje grabado en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Zero: un extraño símbolo similar a una cruz griega doble con puñales entre los vértices. La Rosa Sangrienta era un arma anti-vampiros.

—¡Idiota! ¡Podrías haberlo matado! —le reprendió una vez la luz hubo desaparecido junto con su asombro, mirando a Zero con severidad.

Su compañero mantuvo los ojos en los vampiros con una fijeza exasperante para la muchacha que acababa de salvar, aunque ella empezaba a preferir que eso no hubiera ocurrido; odiaba ver a Zero así de frío.

—¡Guau, eso ha dado miedo! —admitió Hanabusa, el cual llevaba la sorpresa escrita por toda la cara; seguramente no había esperado que Zero fuese capaz de llegar a tal punto.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos azules de nuevo.

Yuuki escuchó un gruñido ronco proveniente de lo más profundo de la garganta de Zero, quien ahora miraba hacia la Academia con una nueva y antigua ira contenida que la chica había aprendido a reconocer con el paso de los años.

—¿Qué demo…? —empezó a preguntar Akatsuki, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta entonces, pero se quedó a mitad de frase y su cabeza giró en la misma dirección que la del Prefecto.

La muchacha no supo el porqué en ese preciso momento, pero el vampiro rubio copió su sobresaltado movimiento. Así que ella también miró, sin ver más que árboles.

—Se llama Rosa Sangrienta. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Hanabusa –indicó la delicada voz de Kaname, cuyo propietario apareció por el camino de piedra que todos estaban mirando rn un santiamén—. Fue creada para matar criaturas como nosotros.

Al contrario que Yuuki, Hanabusa y Akatsuki palidecieron.

—¡Pre-presidente! —tartamudearon al unisono.

De no haber estado repentinamente abochornada, la Guardiana se habría echado a reír por sus expresiones.

Kaname fulminó a sus compañeros de clase con la mirada.

—Akatsuki, ¿por qué no detuviste a Hanabusa? Eres tan culpable como él —posó sus ojos en los Prefectos, dejando a sus subordinados cabizbajos y externamente arrepentidos—. Yo me encargaré de reportar esto al Director. —una de sus cejas se alzó exclusivamente para el muchacho humano— ¿Está bien así, Kiryuu?

Yuuki escrutó el estricto rostro de su camarada con detenimiento. Aunque estaba enfadado, el Prefecto suspiró y guardó la pistola en el interior de su uniforme.

—Tan solo aléjalos de mi vista, Kuran —masculló entre dientes sin que sonara a petición.

—Yuuki —llamó Kaname tras asentir a Zero, provocando que el corazón de la chica comenzara un ritmo más rápido y desacompasado—. También nos encargaremos de las que se desmayaron, nos las llevaremos para modificarles la memoria —mientras Hanabusa y Akatsuki volvían de regreso a la Academia, el Presidente de Dormitorio ofreció a la Guardiana una de sus mejores sonrisas y ésta comprobó que las otras muchachas ya no estaban donde se habían colapsado—. Lamento todo esto, espero que no hayamos despertado malas memorias, querida.

Ella empezó a gesticular con una mano, mientras escondía tras su espalda la que tenía mordida.

—¡Oh, no, él no me hirió ni nada de eso —mintió descaradamente, aunque al parecer el Jefe de la Clase Nocturna no se percató de ello— ! ¡No pasa nada!

Kaname sonrió de nuevo, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo, y los latidos de Yuuki se volvieron tan fuertes que le atronaron sus propios oídos. El vampiro se despidió con un ademán ligero de mano, uniéndose a sus compañeros. La muchacha observó su marcha con los pensamientos danzando de felicidad y sus dudas completamente disipadas; siemprehabía sabido que Kaname era diferente.

De pronto alguien agarró su mano, cuya palma tenía dos diminutos orificios sangrantes en paralelo. El temor dejó paso a la intriga cuando vio que quien se la cogía era Zero. La refulgente mirada del chico se clavaba en ella, reprendiéndola por algo obvio para él pero que Yuuki no alcanzaba a discernir.

—¿Q-qué? —le preguntó tras fracasar por completo en la búsqueda de lo que había hecho mal.

Zero suspiró, se quitó la corbata de un tirón y con ella vendó la mano mordida de su compañera. Las mejillas de Yuuki se prendieron a su pesar.

—Vamos —exhaló el muchacho y, sin darle tiempo de agradecerle su gesto, se giró y emprendió camino hacia los Dormitorios del Sol por una senda en lado contrario hacia donde se habían ido los vampiros—. Este lugar apesta a sangre, me enferma. Y el hecho de que a ellos les guste este olor, es solo una prueba más de que son animales.

Entonces Yuuki le escuchó tomar una respiración tan profunda que le hizo darse cuenta de que no le había visto aspirar una bocanada de aire desde su impactante aparición. ¿Tener esa capacidad pulmonar era posible? La Prefecta clasificó ese pensamiento como intrascendente y dio unas apresuradas zancadas para colocarse a la altura de su compañero.

Al percibir la tensión que irradiaba Zero se le puso la piel de gallina. El muchacho tenía el rostro crispado por la rabia contenida y ella no podía apartar la mirada de las ansias de venganza que titilaban en el trasfondo de sus ojos. Caminó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra hasta que se tuvieron que separar para ir a sus respectivos edificios divididos en secciones según curso y género, donde le dio las buenas noches antes de que el chico desapareciera.

Yuuki recorrió la sala común de la planta baja sin hacer ruido y subió a su cuarto del primer piso para recoger sus cosas de darse una ducha.

Le dirigió una mirada afectuosa a Yori, que también era su compañera de habitación y tenía la suerte de estar durmiendo plácidamente en una cama separada de la de la Prefecta por dos mesitas de noche y una alfombra rectangular, y se encaminó hacia el baño privado del Director a paso ligero. Los Guardianes usaban siempre ese porque era más amplio que los comunes, ya que no estaba atestado de gente, y tenía la ventaja de estar abierto a todas horas porque el cerrojo estaba roto, aunque su Padre había puesto varios carteles de Prohibido el paso: Zona Peligrosa en la puerta, por si acaso a algún alumno le entraban deseos de ver lo que había en su interior. Pero a ella y a su medio hermanastro sí se les permitía la entrada.

Tras ducharse, el aspecto de la muchacha mejoró notablemente; sus músculos se relajaron y de su frente desaparecieron todas las arrugas de tensión. No había ventana por la que mirar si ya había amanecido, así que comprobó la hora en el reloj de pared y se sintió tan contenta que dio un brinco. Una sonrisa más grande se expandió por su cara; si se daba prisa, quizás hoy lograra descansar un poco antes de las clases.

Se giró para mirarse en el espejo del baño situado encima del los lavamanos, que ocupaba todo el espacio visible de ese lado del cuarto.

Yuuki nunca había sido una chica que se arreglara mucho, salvo de pequeña. Su padre adoptivo la trató siempre como a una princesa, poniéndole cosas muy femeninas, por lo que cuando ella creció y la dejaron decidir por sí misma, comenzó a escoger prendas más cómodas que bonitas, aunque le había quedado algo de aquellos años y seguía gustándole vestir bien cuando se daba la ocasión. Lo mismo ocurrió con su cabello; desde la tierna edad de cinco años hasta que tuvo once, lo cuidaba mucho y era lo que más le agradaba, pero en los últimos tiempos lo único que había hecho con él fue cortárselo. Mirado desde afuera, un error, dado que todos alegaban lo mucho que le favorecía el otro estilo, hasta que la vieron con ese corte del que no había que estar tan pendiente y confesaron que le quedaba bien de las dos maneras, aunque seguían prefiriendo la primera. Decían que era un peinado más femenino que hacía que aparentase más edad, e incluso Zero se sumó a esa cruzada contra su elección, por lo que estaba dejando que le creciera de nuevo.

La Yuuki del espejo le devolvió una mirada insegura que ella trató de borrar al instante sonriendo. Cada vez que rumiaba sobre su aspecto, acababa deprimiéndose. Odiaba sentirse así de inferior sin poder evitarlo... Bueno, no era una belleza despampanante, pero tampoco tenía que disgustarle su demasiado corriente aspecto hasta el punto de ponerse triste cuando la imagen reflejada en el espejo no era exactamente la que ella deseaba encontrarse.

Esforzándose por dejar de lado sus complejos infundados, intentó una sonrisa más lograda y acercó la cara al cristal para estudiarla atentamente. Empezaban a aparecer unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos parduzcos, que resaltaban en la mortecina piel y hacían su apariencia realmente fantasmagórica, típica de un alma en pena. Este era el precio de dormir apenas dos horas al día.

Alicaída de nuevo, se enrolló mejor la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y encendió el secador.

Mientras se aireaba el pelo, advirtió la corbata de Zero entre la ropa que se había quitado. Recordó el detalle que su compañero había tenido con ella y el corazón se le llenó de un sentimiento cálido que borró las últimas arrugas desprendidas en su ceño por el desagrado que le causaba su insulso físico. Se tomó unos momentos para alisarla y doblarla con cuidado, sintiendo el tacto suave de la seda en los dedos, y después la depositó sobre la silla donde estaban sus pertenencias, haciéndose una nota mental para devolvérsela más tarde.

Con el pelo algo húmedo, retomó el acicalamiento al coger el peine, mientras pensaba en aquel extraño chico albino que era prácticamente su hermano. Zero, desde aquel día hace cuatro años en el que perdió a su familia, no iba a ningún sitio sin su arma, incluso la tenía enganchada al chaleco con una cadena, enfundada siempre al lado del corazón.

Al menos habla más que cuando nos conocimos. Pero aún así_… _No puedo hacerme más que una vaga idea de lo pasa en realidad por su cabeza

Dejó escapar un suspiro, a medio camino de convertirse en un gemido poco sonoro.

Arrojó el peine dentro del fregadero al tiempo que cogía el secador de nuevo, sin llegar a encenderlo porque su privacidad sufrió una interrupción que el pestillo inútil no pudo impedir.

La puerta del baño se abrió y, además de su rostro preocupado, por el espejo vio a un Zero en camisa pasando tranquilamente por detrás de ella. Quiso reírse de su propia expresión, copiada por el cristal. Antes darse la vuelta, registró un violento enrrojecimiento extendiéndose por toda su cara.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí! —chilló de la manera más uniforme que pudo malograr.

—¡No me grites! —protestó él, contrayendo la cara como si acabara de pisar un insecto enorme y relleno de líquido pringoso (a la chica le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la expresión del Director cuando le había sucedido exactamente eso durante el verano anterior)— Los baños de los dormitorios están cerrados hasta el amanecer, ya lo sabes. ¿De verdad crees que he podido querer venir a verte? —Zero entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia, alzando hacia arriba una sola de las esquinas de su boca, cosa que Yuuki sabía que él hacia cuando quería irritarla o ya la notaba molesta— De todas formas, no es como si hubiera mucho que ver, ni aunque realmente lo deseara.

El muchacho le dio la espalda y empezó a quitarse la camisa.

El rostro de Yuuki había subido a un tono rojo realmente profundo, pero ahora por la vergüenza y la cólera. Cogió su bote de champú aroma a fresa y se lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, acertándole en plena cabeza.

—¡No comiences a desvestirte delante de una chica, idiota!

Aunque no podía ver su cara, Yuuki adivinó lo qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese estúpido chico. Sus dientes casi rechinaron cuando los apretó; habló entre ellos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Acabas de pensar: "Pues no lo pareces", ¿verdad? —él le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, lo que le bastó para tener la certeza sobre las cosas que Zero estaba pensando sobre ella. En realidad, no podía conocer sus pensamiento telepáticamente, pero los ojos del muchacho solían ser una puerta a su alma para ella.— ¡Puedo leer tu mente, imbécil!

Él le arrojó su camisa a la cara a modo de respuesta y ella la tiró contra la pared más cercana con una rudeza impropia de la dama que se suponía que debía ser.

Entonces Zero se acercó con calma y se inclinó hacia ella. Yuuki le miró con algo de precaución, pero no se apartó. Con el mismo cuidado de siempre para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran, él olisqueó el aire a su alrededor.

—¿Qué? —demandó la muchacha.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no hueles a sangre —respondió escuetamente.

—Tonto. Mi mano dejó de sangrar hace mucho...

Ella le dio un empellón para alejarlo, tanto al chico como a sus mofas; aunque su voz no había sido satírica y su expresión volvía a ser tan neutra como siempre, algo en su comportamiento era irritante.

Y en ese preciso momento, Yuuki se dio cuenta de que para mirarle a los ojos tenía que alzar la cabeza. No es que ella fuera una enana, consideraba su estatura como normal: uno cincuenta y siete estaba dentro de la media, más o menos. El disgusto de tal revelación perturbó su buen ánimo ya dañado de una manera tan devastadora que le entraron ganas de llorar, aunque se contuvo. Yuuki no derramaría lágrimas por algo así de intrascendente, y menos delante de su compañero; debía de estar muy afectada por el ataque de Hanabusa para estar pensando cosas así.

Cuando se conocieron, Zero y ella medían lo mismo; en cambio ahora su compañero le sacaba varios palmos y también había algunas sutiles diferencias en su rostro, más maduro, con los rasgos más marcados y angulosos.

La joven no veía que en el mentón de Zero hubiera indicios de barba y tampoco tenía algún rastro furtivo de bigote sobre su labio superior, ni parecía que tuviera un vello corporal muy llamativo en ningún lugar de su cuerpo; su piel estaba tan tersa como la de un bebé. Al menos eso seguía como siempre, para alegría de la Prefecta.

A Yuuki siempre le decían que ella no había cambiado mucho desde hacía décadas, en especial a Zero le gustaba hacer sus incisivos comentarios sobre ese tema que traía a la chica de cabeza. Seguro que, a los menospreciativos ojos de su compañero, ella no era más que una mocosa incompetente...

Yuuki contuvo un suspiro y se miró la mano para observar las dos pequeñas heridas circulares de su mano derecha, recordando que seguían allí. No estaban muy acentuadas, Hanabusa solo había perforado lo justo para romper la dermis y que saliera algo de sangre.

—Si fuese como en las leyendas, probablemente me convertiría en vampiro…—comentó más para sí misma que hablando con su compañero— Humm, hace diez años también fui atacada por un vampiro. Me pregunto si… tal vez mi sangre es inusualmente dulce o algo así.

Se echó los cabellos a un lado y su cuello quedó al descubierto; ladeó un poco la cabeza para observarlo mejor, tratando de descubrir algo excepcional en él.

Zero también se quedó mirando su garganta y Yuuki le sonrió por el espejo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero, ¡seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante! Después de todo, ¡soy una Guardiana! No importa lo que pase, ni cuanta de mi sangre sea derramada, ¡sobreviviré!

Esta vez sí que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Le miró directamente haciendo una uve con los dedos índice y corazón en signo de victoria, con la sonrisa más grande que pudo conseguir.

Zero le dio la espalda y ella resopló mientras el rubor se hacía presente de nuevo en sus pómulos, al darse cuenta de lo poco que le debían de importar sus pensamientos o problemas.

Y en ese instante el chico se metió en la sala de la ducha cerrando a su estilo: con un portazo. Al rato ella escuchó cómo abría el grifo para dejar correr el agua.

Dejó la mente en blanco, palmeó sus sonrosadas mejillas y recogió el uniforme limpio para vestirse en su cuarto, dejando la corbata de Zero colgada del manillar de la puerta.

Aparte de que la Clase Nocturna estaba compuesta por vampiros, Yuuki no conocía ningún otro secreto. Al menos de momento, porque todavía no se había dado cuenta de que sí que lo había.


	4. Tercera Noche

**Tercera Noche: 14 de Febrero**

* * *

El sol ya se alzaba sobre la Academia Cross y, mientras los humanos trataban de despegarse las sábanas, los vampiros se acomodaban en sus respectivas camas del Dormitorio de la Luna, con luces apagadas y cortinas echadas. Para ellos era la hora de dormir; no podían permitir que la luz solar dañase sus ojos o les diera dolor de cabeza justo cuando trataban de obtener descanso.

Así, en su cuarto del segundo piso, tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito por culpa del vocerío de afuera, Hanabusa Aidou meditó sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. No podía decir que hubiera pasado el momento más terrible de su vida, pero sí que entraba dentro de su lista negra.

A Hanabusa nunca se le había ocurrido que la paz de la Academia le importara tanto a su Presidente, aunque debería de haberlo supuesto; Kaname se había encargado junto con el Director Cross de crearla y dar vida a la idea de que la coexistencia de vampiros con humanos era posible, y también había sido él quien animó a venir a otros de su especie. Pero Hanabusa no solía pararse a pensar mucho en los sentimientos de los demás, no más allá de sus propios intereses, cuando hacerlo le favorecía en algo.

El Presidente del Dormitorio se había enfadado de tal manera que cada vez que le dirigía la mirada sus ojos cobraban un fulgor rojizo de rabia y se le podían notar los colmillos, que se agrandaban hasta clavarse en la cara interna de su labio inferior. No recordaba haberlo visto tan molesto nunca, parecía que realmente le había ofendido al probar la sangre de esa chica.

Por eso había determinado que no volvería a hacerle enfadar nunca más. Kaname Kuran desprendía un aura imponente; le causaba respeto y, aunque solamente volvería a admitirlo en su pensamiento, admiración. Aún le dolía la mejilla donde él le había asestado una bofetada tan potente que había tirado al suelo a Hanabusa. Y tenía que reconocer lo doloroso que eso había sido, tanto para su ego como para su pómulo. Los únicos que podían infringir daño a los vampiros eran sus congéneres o un Cazavampiro de propio. Pero el corte que su castigo le había hecho en la mejilla ya había cicatrizado con la velocidad de curación característica de su especie, aunque todavía necesitaba un poco más de tiempo hasta que la marca desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Ese golpe había sido un pequeño aviso para que supiera a qué trato atenerse si volvía a protagonizar un acto como el de aquella noche. Y su condena no acabó ahí.

Todo aquello era humillante para el Idol, pero al menos había salido ganando en algo: la sangre de Yuuki era deliciosa. Casi merecía la pena la suspensión de tabletas de sangre por una semana. Hanabusa no creía que fuera a echarlas mucho de menos, no eran algo a lo que un vampiro pudiera acostumbrarse fácilmente; solo eran medicamentos en prácticas que estaban siendo probados con los jóvenes componentes de la Academia. Apagaban el ardor de la sed por un tiempo, y sí que tenían color sangre y un ligero aroma a ella conseguido por químicos, pero la de origen humano siempre era mejor. Y si era fresca, como la de Yuuki...

No podía ignorar el ruido más tiempo. Entre eso y el recuerdo de la sangre, los nervios de Hanabusa estaban llegando a su límite. Separó de su cabeza el almohadón con el que intentaba amortiguar las voces que en su fino oído sonaban amplificadas y con más claridad. Dio un par de vueltas por el colchón, arropándose ayudado por el cobertor de plumas.

—Ah... No puedo dormir...

Esa era la voz de Akatsuki. Eran compañeros de cuarto y sus camas estaban paralelas. El vampiro rubio vio que su primo salía de la cama y dirigía sus largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón hasta la ventana que había entre ellos. Entonces descorrió la cortina y la demasiado brillante luz del sol encandiló a Hanabusa, cegándole hasta que se escondió bajo la manta.

—¡Akatsuki! —protestó a gritos— ¡La luz!

—Vaya... —dijo el otro muchacho sin hacerle mucho caso, refugiando medio cuerpo en las sombras mientras miraba cuidadosamente a través de los dedos con los que se cubría la vista para que no le afectara demasiado el sol— Son las chicas de la Clase Diurna. Prepárate para correr.

Hanabusa se preguntó qué hacían allí tan temprano. ¿Qué querrían a esas horas tan poco habituales?

—¡Oh, es cierto, hoy es un día especial! —cayó en cuenta; cuando Akatsuki le miró con sus espesas cejas alzadas, procedió a explicarse—: Es el día en el que las chicas regalan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan, o como agradecimiento por algo... ¡Es el Día de San Valentín!

Su primo echó las cortinas de nuevo y abrió la boca en un bostezo con el que sus colmillos, que iban aumentando con el tiempo y la sed, quedaron espuestos. Después de todo, él tampoco estaba completamente satisfecho con las tabletas de sangre.

—Volveré a dormir... —anunció, dejándose caer bocabajo sobre las sábanas deshechas de su cama— Será divertido cuando anochezca.

Hanabusa se sintió sonreír, acurrucándose en su lecho. Chocolate. Le gustaban las cosas dulces casi tanto como la sangre.

—Supongo que sí, esto sólo sucede una vez al año. Y el chocolate es bueno... pero aún prefiero sangre para el postre.

—¡Por fin ha llegado el día!

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es emocionante?

Yuuki subió al arco de piedra que surcaba el portón del Dormitorio de la Luna por encima. Una vez en las alturas, sopló varias veces la boquilla de su nuevo silbato para que sonara aquel estridente pitido que ese objeto poseía (el que tenía inicialmente había desaparecido, así que en este había escrito con letra diminuta: Propiedad de Yuuki Cross. ¡Manos fuera!, con la esperanza de que éste le durara más tiempo).

Ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases de la mañana y quedaba mucho para que la Clase Nocturna saliera, sin embargo la entrada estaba atestada por el conjunto estudiantil femenino; en resumen, chicas extasiadas que no dejaban de gritar.

—¡Las clases del día están empezando ahora! —elevó la voz la Prefecta, intentando hacerse oír por encima de las demás— ¡Vuelvan todas a la Academia!

Una joven de gafas redondas con el cabello recogido en dos pulcras trenzas, el aspecto de la típica alumna aplicada que había ingresado en la Academia gracias a una beca, en lugar de por las riquezas que poseía su familia como el resto de estudiantes (aunque en el caso de los Prefectos su plaza se debía a que eran familia del Director Cross), se subió a hombros de otra y trató de escalar el muro.

—¡Eh, tú, bájate de ahí! —le ordenó Yuuki, apuntándola con el silbato.

—¡Tengo que darles mis chocolates! —respondió la infractora, algo avergonzada pero sin detenerse, alzando las manos temblorosas para alcanzar un borde de roca donde agarrarse.

La Guardiana vio cómo se tambaleaba un poco, perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, avanzando hacia ella aunque sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

La chica cayó hacia atrás, directa a estrellarse contra el pavimento. Las otras alumnas de abajo chillaron, algunas cubriéndose los rostros.

Yuuki ya veía el cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo, pero justo antes del impacto apareció el fugitivo Prefecto y atrapó a la chica en el último segundo como si nada, de una manera que a su compañera le recordó a la de los príncipes llevando princesas.

Eso hizo que una llamarada de esperanza se encendiera en su pecho sin pretenderlo, ante la remota posibilidad de que a Zero le estuviera afectando el "día del amor".

Tras el corto silencio de confusión, ya que nadie sabía de dónde había salido el Prefecto ni cómo había actuado con tanta rapidez, los presentes dedicaron una calurosa ovación a la hazaña de Zero.

Yuuki se unió agitando un puño desde el muro.

—¡Huuurra! ¡Bien hecho, Zero!

Ella fue a la única que el chico miró, así que le sonrió con ganas antes de desviar la mirada hacia la recién rescatada chica, que estaba cohibida en los brazos de su compañero, aún estremecida por el susto.

Zero la dejó en el suelo con una delicadeza que no se le acostumbraba ver y la alumna balbuceó unas palabras de agradecimiento tartamudeadas y nerviossas, tan avergonzada que parecía estar hablando con un alumno de la Clase Nocturna en lugar de con el hosco y huraño Prefecto de la Academia Cross.

La flama esperanzada se agitó en el interior de Yuuki, pero se evaporó después de ver los ojos de Zero.

—Os lo he dicho mil veces —comenzó el sermón este último, frunciendo el ceño de manera que sus cejas parecían estar a punto de rozarse—: los miembros de la Clase Diurna no deben abandonar los Dormitorios del Sol. Si en verdad tenéis que darles esos chocolates, volved en el cambio de turno —abarcó a todas las alumnas con su fulminante mirada y algunas tiritaron visiblemente, con miedo, mientras que el resto permanecía con lo ojos tan abiertos y brillantes como unos cervatillos asustados—. Si alguna de vosotras vuelve a intentar algo así de nuevo… me aseguraré de que éste sea el último San Valentín que tengáis.

Las chicas se recuperaron y protestaron ante su amenaza:

—¡Kiryuu es un aguafiestas!

—¡Carcelero abusón!

—¡No tiene por qué mirarnos así!

Las esperanzas de Yuuki se disiparon del todo, al igual que la gente.

No, no le ha cambiado en nada que sea San Valentín, quizás está incluso más enojado de lo usual...

Con esos pensamientos, bajó del muro y dio una palmada en el hombro a su repudiado compañero.

—Un año más, has empezado el Día de San Valentín como enemigo oficial de todas las mujeres… —le informó de lo obvio, decepcionada; desde el colegio sucedía lo mismo por su actitud— ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de destruir toda esperanza de recibir chocolates?

La chispeante mirada del muchacho bajó hasta ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué debía decir? Después de todo es mi responsabilidad como delegado... —al nombrar el oficio puso los ojos en blanco y examinó la enorme estructura gótica que se hallaba a sus espaldas— Para prevenir a los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna de averiguar lo que la Clase Nocturna es en realidad…

—…tendremos que ser extra-cuidadosos esta noche —terminó Yuuki por él. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella asintió—. Sí.

—Sé que es el Día de San Valentín —aseguró el Director Cross, observando a los Prefectos por encima de sus anteojos. Su rostro podía calificarse como reflexivo, pero esa expresión tan formal no encajaba con el gorrito de Papá Noel y el traje todo rojo, varias tallas mayor que la suya, que andaba exhibiendo ahora sin ningún motivo—. Entiendo que la escuela esté saltando de emoción... Pero eso también incrementa la posibilidad de que algo salga mal y el secreto de la Clase Nocturna quede expuesto. Por eso espero que vosotros dos seáis más precavidos que nunca, ¡sois los guardianes de la escuela!

Yuuki se llevó una mano a la frente como un saludo militar.

—¡Sí, Señor, entendido!

Zero suspiró quedamente, gruñendo un poco por lo bajo.

—Es por eso que deberíamos cancelarlo…

—¿Eso no inspiraría una revuelta? Es mejor dejarlas desahogarse… —el Director soltó una repentina carcajada, cambiando su humor— De todas formas, mis pequeños vampiros son adorables, simplemente adorables... No podría ser tan cruel para mantenerlos alejados de sus fans.

Zero clavó los dedos en el nuevo escritorio del Director y los deslizó por la superficie ejerciendo tanta presión que consiguió sacar madera en tirillas con forma de peladuras de naranja, dejando una marca similar a la que dejaría el arañazo de una garra de un felino de mediano tamaño. A este paso, su padre adptivo iba a acabar comprando una mesa de hierro forjado.

Yuuki suspiró al ver las ascuas en sus ojos plateados.

—¡No alabes a esas basuras enfrente de mí! —tradujo para el Director—. Eso es lo que Zero está pensando.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —el hombre suspiró también y se levantó de su trono para mirar por la ventana, dándoles la espalda a los Prefectos— Sé que los vampiros han sido enemigos de los humanos por varios siglos… Pero aún hay vampiros que desean vivir con nosotros pacíficamente. Es nuestra responsabilidad enseñarles a enorgullecerse de tomar los primeros pasos para acercar la brecha invisible que divide nuestras razas… —tanto para Yuuki como para Zero aquello era nuevo: el tono del Director Cross se había vuelto más y más melancólico conforme hablaba— Kiryuu, aunque ahora pienses que no puede ser... quiero que algún día lo entiendas.

La chica miró a Zero a tiempo de verle sacudir la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible, el pasado no puede borrarse.

—¿Y tú crees eso porque ellos son bestias que toman forma humana, y se alimentan de sangre humana? —preguntó abruptamente el Director, sin mirarles todavía.

Zero cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, quizá medio asintiendo, aunque pareció como si intentara ocultarse tras los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente, más largos hacia el lado derecho de su rostro (la Prefecta le había cortado el pelo así el pasado verano, siguiendo el modelo de un actor de moda). Aún escondiéndose de ese modo, su compañera podía saber que lo que había dicho el Director le afectaba. Yuuki sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

—Eh… Uh… ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! —trinó en busca de un cambio en la conversación, sorteando la mesa del Director con un paquetito de tarjetas amarillas en la mano— ¡Para ti Dire… Padre! —consiguió corregirse a tiempo, haciendo así un mejor efecto. Cuando éste lo cogió Yuuki se giró para lanzar una tarjeta azul a Zero— ¡Y esto es para ti!

Regresó junto a él y puso todo su empeño en sonreír, aunque eso no debía resultarle muy difícil ya que las esquinas de su boca estaban curvadas hacia arriba (era algo innato en ella), le supuso un enorme esfuerzo intentar parecer algo dichosa.

El Director deshizo el lazo que mantenía juntas las tarjetas con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

Cuando las leyó abrazó a la chica y comenzó a danzar por la sala, repitiendo una y otra vez:

—¡Veinte cupones para masajes de hombros de Yuuki!

Zero no estaba tan entusiasmado, ni de lejos. Leyó su tarjeta con aburrimiento.

—Un cupón de esclava… —miró a su compañera y frunció aún más el ceño sin siquiera sonreír a su particular y exasperante manera como hacía siempre— Es exactamente lo mismo que me diste cuando estábamos en la primaria.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—¡Sí, demándame!

Aún habiéndose quejado, Zero dobló la nota y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Yuuki le recompensó con una sonrisa realmente feliz antes de dirigirse a su Padre.

—¡La primera clase va a empezar! ¡Nos vamos! —anunció, aprovechando que el Director estaba distraído bailando muy al estilo de las discotecas de los ochenta. Agarró a Zero de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta— ¡Ven!

Placó su nerviosismo mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras iban de la Academia a otro salón de clases anexo, ocultos del brillante sol de primavera por la bóveda de piedra que se erguía sobre sus cabezas gracias a unos pilares blancos.

Zero la seguía de cerca, la chica podía ver la sombra del Prefecto junto a la suya.

Yuuki suspiró en silencio, rememorando el discurso del Director. Era consciente de que, de alguna manera, eso había dañado los intrincados sentimientos de su compañero.

Algo que tanto su padre como ella sabían era que Zero odiaba profundamente a los vampiros, ya que uno de ellos mató a toda su familia cuatro años antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —pensó en voz alta.

Se mordió el labio con más fuerza y observó al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo para saber si la había escuchado. Lo había hecho y la miraba con un débil vestigio de curiosidad en los ojos.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, Zero optó por preguntar:

—¿Qué?

—No… Nada… —respondió ella, pese a que sabía lo mal que se le daba mentir.

Pero su compañero Prefecto/amigo de la infancia/hermano adoptivo no insistió más.

Yuuki suspiró silenciosamente otra vez, recuperando el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras el viento jugaba con su pelo: ¿Por qué el Director dice esas cosas, si sabe que está abriendo viejas heridas en el corazón de Zero?

Un repentino tirón en su brazo izquierdo volvió a traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Se giró y vio a Zero cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Entonces recordó que había seguido sosteniendo su mano desde que habían salido de la Academia. Aunque no creía que su desliz fuera el causante de la reacción del muchacho, Yuuki se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, no había notado que aún estaba cogiéndote de la mano.

Al oír su disculpa Zero bajó la mano hasta el cuello y miró a la chica.

Ella no pasó por alto que le costaba respirar y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, bastante siniestro y poco habitual.

—No pasa nada… —dijo su compañero en un susurro.

La muchacha parpadeó, intentando leer su rostro.

¿Qué le sucede a Zero…?, se preguntó, mientras éste último se daba la vuelta en dirección contraria a las aulas, deshaciendo el camino que ya habían andado.

—¿Zero?

Yuuki comenzó a seguirlo, pero él le indicó con un gesto que se fuera.

El timbre que daba comienzo a las clases sonó varias veces, con fuerza, pero la chica no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

Sólo siguió mirando como Zero se alejaba de ella... una vez más.

—¡Quedan quince minutos para acabar la clase!

Yuuki bostezó alegremente, sentada en su pupitre al lado de Yori.

Zero había vuelto a la clase de tercera hora, pero se había rehusado a darle explicaciones. Yuuki estaba seriamente preocupada por su misteriosa huida. El Zero de su mente era un prófugo, siempre le había preocupado que se escapara. El chico ya se saltó un año de instituto y por eso iba todavía en primero, a la clase de Yuuki. En realidad él tenía dieciséis años, uno más que la muchacha.

—Todos están impacientes… —comentó Yori, mirando a las alumnas del curso que, aprovechando la ausencia del profesor, habían formado un corro y conversaban con grandes expectativas sobre sus regalos de San Valentín.

—¿No le darás chocolates a nadie, Yori? —preguntó la Prefecta distraídamente mientras mordisqueaba la piruleta en forma de corazón que se había encontrado encima de su pupitre aquella mañana, con una carta no apta para diabéticos escrita por la letra refinada del Director para su "queridísima hija", según ponía en el dorso del papel.

Zero también había recibido una, pero ésta acabó también en manos de Yuuki, al igual que la tarjeta destinada a él, cuando la chica vio la tonalidad que la cara de su compañero adquiría al descubrir los regalos.

—No… No me interesa… —contestó su amiga sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Yuuki abrió mucho los ojos, convencida de que había algo más que la otra muchacha le estaba ocultando.

—¿Ni siquiera a la Clase Nocturna? —se sorprendió.

—Honestamente… —Yori negó con la cabeza y después se le iluminó la cara con esa sonrisa ancha que no acostumbraba a usar—. En realidad prefiero a los chicos de la Clase Diurna… ¿Y tú, qué?

Yori la miró enarcando las cejas, que se alzaron más y regresaron a su anterior puesto sugestivamente un par de veces cuando Yuuki no contestó.

—No, yo tampoco… —decidió mentir al final, intentando esconder un paquete en el bolsillo de su falda; pero su amiga señaló lo que sobresalía del regalo.

—Puedo ver el lazo, Yuuki —le indicó Yori con una sonrisa perezosa.

La Prefecta enrojeció y agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tuve que comprarlos en una tienda. Traté de hacerlos yo misma, pero me salieron desastrosos… —confesó mientras su bochorno se hacía más profundo; puso la vista sobre a las demás chicas, quienes presumían de sus chocolates envueltos con total corrección en sus cajitas y una perfecta lazada alrededor— Es humillante, soy la única de la clase tan ridícula.

Yori le palmeó la coronilla a modo de consuelo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Y bien, ¿a quién se lo darás? —miró con fingido disimulo hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco, pero su amiga no siguió su mirada porque ya sabía qué iba a encontrarse— Vamos, definitivamente no al chico que nos observa desde la otra fila como si nos quisiera matar, ¿verdad?

Yuuki mantuvo la mirada al frente por poco tiempo más; finalmente se giró para enfrentar los ojos que había notado clavados en su nuca durante media mañana y parte de la tarde, incluida la pausa para comer. Un escalofrío helado recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica ante la furia de _su_ expresión. Y entonces sonó el timbre, haciendo que ella botara en su asiento.

Zero se levantó nada más se hubieron escuchado los pitidos intermitentes, golpeando su mesa con las manos abiertas.

—¡Eres delegada, por dios! ¿¡De verdad se lo vas a dar a él!

Yuuki se hundió sobre sus hombros con las mejillas encendidas a su parecer, tratando de volverse más pequeña hasta desaparecer. Sabía que Zero se refería a Kaname.

Por un amago del destino a favor de la chica, su compañero apartó la acusadora mirada de ella para fijarla en las chicas de la Clase Diurna que salían corriendo para llegar antes que los Guardianes al Dormitorio de la Luna. Se distrajo con ellas y Yuuki agradeció al cielo por aquella oportunidad para que él descargara su ira sobre cualquiera que no fuera su persona. Sin dirigirse una sola palabra más, acudieron a cumplir con su deber.

El Director había llenado ambos lados del suelo empedrado que recorría la Clase Nocturna todas las noches (desde el Dormitorio de la Luna hasta la Academia) con unos arcos de hierro y pancartas sobre ellos indicando el nombre de cada alumno de la Clase Nocturna; exclusivamente para el día de San Valentín. Así, los alumnos de la Clase Diurna se colocarían en la ventanilla con el nombre correspondiente, según a la persona a la que quisieran entregarle los chocolates. Y eso ahorraría una gran cantidad de trabajo a los Guardianes.

Pese a todo, los susodichos tuvieron que controlar la situación hasta que salió la Clase Nocturna al ponerse el sol.

Parecía que algunos alumnos de la Clase Nocturna también estaban exaltados; se podían oír los comentarios y risitas de Hanabusa Aidou tras la entrada del Dormitorio.

Los Prefectos se habían asegurado de que las fans estaban calmadas, pero cuando se abrió el portón comenzaron a chillar los nombres de sus ídolos como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Yuuki respiró hondo y se puso frente a la Clase Nocturna con las manos en las caderas, para detenerlos y poder explicarles las normas. Zero permaneció a su lado sin articular palabra, vigilando a los vampiros con aire ausente.

—¡Bienvenidos a "¿Quién será el afortunado que ganará chocolates de Día de San Valentín?"! –saludó la Guardiana; acto seguido dejó de sonreír y comenzó a darles indicaciones, alzando un dedo para remarcar sus palabras— Todos los miembros de la Clase Nocturna caminarán hacía los portales asignados individualmente, y una vez en el lugar las chicas harán fila para daros los chocolates. ¿Entendido? Tened en mente que esto no es un juego. Significa mucho para las chicas, así que: ¡tomáoslo en serio!

Hanabusa, creyendo que la muchacha ya había acabado su charla, no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo hacia su ventanilla, donde fue recibido con una lluvia de aclamaciones al otro lado, mientras las chicas que las proferían peleaban para colocarse en primera fila.

Yuuki iba a llamarle e incluso a perseguirle si era necesario, pero la dulce y autoritaria voz del Presidente de la Clase Nocturna se le adelantó:

—Aidou —el aludido se detuvo en seco, a unos pasos de su grupo de fans personal—. Recuerda los modales, ¿entendido?

Aunque Kaname estaba sonriendo, Hanabusa sabía lo peligroso que era aquel gesto, por lo que volvió al grupo con la cabeza gacha.

—Si, Jefe de Dormitorio.

Yuuki se quedó unos segundos en blanco, pero luego terminó su discurso con eficiente rapidez.

—Bueno... Tan solo mantened la calma y cooperad. ¡Podéis empezar!

Consciente de los dos rosetones que había en sus mejillas, comenzó a supervisar las filas.

¡Kaname es increíble!_, _pensó con entusiasmo.

La Prefecta contempló el panorama periféricamente mientras controlaba a unas chicas que habían escapado del portal de Shiki Senri cuando éste había pasado de la fila de chicas. Ya solo se veía su silueta y el salvaje cabello color avellana como un borrón casi indescifrable junto a la otra figura perfecta, difuminada también por la distancia, de Rima Touya, quien también ignoró a sus admiradores. Hanabusa iba sobrecargado, tratando de coger el máximo número posible de chocolates de sus fans y aprovechando cada instante para estrechar relaciones con las humanas que le idolatraban. El también rubio Vicepresidente de Dormitorio y mejor amigo de Kaname, Takuma Ichijou, ofreció una afable sonrisa, tanto desde sus ojos esmeralda como de la boca que siempre parecía alegre, a todas y cada una de las chicas que había tras su verja y cogió tantos regalos como pudo. Los demás alumnos de la Clase Nocturna también se detuvieron en las ventanillas asignadas. Kaname pareció algo sorprendido por tener cartel propio, pero se llenó las manos con algunas cajitas y luego debió de excusarse por no poder llevar más, ya que tenía que cargar con su maletín escolar. Pasó por detrás de la Prefecta al encaminarse hacia la Academia, y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que apretó el ritmo cardíaco de la chica hasta un punto que tentaba a los vampiros presentes, quienes supieron enmascarar su sed correctamente.

—Gracias por todo, Yuuki… —dijo el único vampiro que Yuuki veía entonces; a él y su sonrisa cegadora— No te lastimes.

—¡N-no lo haré! —le prometió ella, mirando completamente quieta cómo sus ilusiones se iban cada vez más lejos con cada paso que daba Kaname.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y rozó el regalo que deseaba haberle dado. Había perdido su oportunidad, pero... Las chicas que aún gritaban el nombre del vampiro que les había dado plantón la empujaron y acabó tirada en el suelo.

—¡Auch!

Se había raspado las manos, por lo que había truncado su promesa recién hecha, pero ignoró ese pensamiento y el escozor. Se concentró en levantarse con un mínimo de dignidad. Cuando se puso en pie y sacudió la suciedad de su ropa, descubrió a Zero a su lado y le sonrió acto reflejo.

Pero él no miraba hacia ella. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que entre sus cejas apenas quedaba distancia, y sus ojos casi no se veían por la pequeña rendija que había dejado al estrecharlos. Su uniforme estaba tan descuidado como el primer día, pero Yuuki ya había aceptado que, sumado al hecho de que a veces se dormía con él puesto, su compañero había determinado llevar durante todo el curso ese "look" tan informal.

Le vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Y de pronto el chico habló, sin elevar demasiado la voz.

Una sola palabra:

—¡Presidente!

Cuando Kaname se giró, Zero le lanzó una cajita roja adornada por un pomposo lazo dorado, con la fuerza suficiente para que llegara a manos de su destinatario.

—Eh… ¿Qu..? Uh… ¡Zero! —comprendió Yuuki mientras palpaba sus bolsillos y enrojecía al darse cuenta de que el regalo que llevaba Kaname en las manos era el suyo. Lo debía de haber perdido en la caída.

El muchacho a su lado entornó los ojos y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos como si así pudiera esconder lo que acababa de hacer.

Kaname miró a la chica y se acercó el paquete a los labios, que se separaron cuando dijo con voz apacible:

—Lo acepto… Gracias, Yuuki.

—V-vale —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Cuando el vampiro desapareció de su vista, la chica arremetió violentamente contra Zero, repartiendo puñetazos por todo su torso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle así el regalo a Kuran? ¡Debería matarte!

—¡Estabas a punto de llorar! ¡Te vi! —repuso él a la defensiva, deteniendo sus golpes.

La muchacha le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde, avergonzada. Sólo quería estar lejos de ese lugar por un rato, así que se internó en el bosque. No estaba bien dejar a los vampiros a solas con sus compañeras de clase, pero buscaba desconectar con la misma necesidad con la que sus pulmones se sincronizaban para respirar.

—Tal vez ni siquiera lo quería…

Escuchó un ruidito exasperado a caballo entre un suspiro y un gruñido justo detrás de ella. No había oído que Zero le siguiera, pero allí estaba él cuando Yuuki se detuvo y giró la cabeza. No sabía que había llegado tan lejos; no se veía más que árboles de fondo y el griterío era un simple eco que sólo escuchaba al esforzarse.

—Lo ha aceptado, ¿no? —mentó su compañero entonces, con una entonación deliberadamente suave.

Su expresión era... ¿compasiva? La chica estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar si era un sueño. ¿Podía estar el estoico o como mucho malhumorado Prefecto intentando consolarla? Pese a que eso fuera cierto, ella no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose un poco deprimida.

—Ya, pero… Él es de la Clase Nocturna… y además un vampiro. Sólo puedo tener una vaga idea de cómo es. El mundo en el que vive, las cosas que ve… Es tan diferente a mí… —Yuuki suspiró, tan abatida para expresar sus preocupaciones a cualquiera, incluso aunque ese cualquiera fuera su hermano por ley. La muchacha rememoró sin esfuerzo el paisaje nevado con el que empezó su vida; había querido darle esos chocolates a su salvador como agradecimiento por haberla rescatado de ese frío mundo— Hace diez años, Kaname salvó mi vida, pero… para él seguramente no significó demasiado.

El vampiro, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica sobre él, seguía caminando hacia la Academia.

Un fugaz chasquido amortiguado en los arboles a su izquierda que los oídos humanos no habrían captado le constató que estaba siendo seguido de cerca por Seiren, su constante protectora asignada por la Asociación de Vampiros.

Seiren (Kaname desconocía si tenía un segundo nombre o algo por el estilo) no solía mostrarse a los ojos mortales aunque también formaba parte del conjunto estudiantil de la Clase Nocturna; era como la sombra del Presidente, siempre a escasa distancia de él pero sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

La joven vampiresa de cortos y lisos cabellos negros como un ala de cuervo, cuyas puntas se inclinaban hacia la cara, tan redondeada e impasible que parecía una máscara (podría haberle dado unas lecciones de esconder los sentimientos a alguien tan bueno en eso como el Prefecto masculino de la Academia), aterrizó a su lado, extendiendo sus manos juntas como si sostuviera una bandeja invisible.

—No debe molestarse en cargar con todo eso. Yo puedo llevarlos por usted.

Kaname hizo caso a su apática voz y dejó caer las cajas de bombones que había obtenido de las humanas. No eran más de diez; el atractivo vampiro había rechazado las demás con la excusa de que ya tenía las manos llenas.

Solo se quedó con un pequeño paquete rojo anudado con un lazo dorado. Sabía que Yuuki no lo había hecho por sí misma, ni siquiera lo había envuelto con sus propias manos, pero todo el regalo olía a ella.

—Puedes deshacerte del resto... Cómetelos si quieres —le sugirió a su guardiana personal mientras elevaba el paquete que le quedaba hacia su cara para aspirar el aroma dulzón de la chica otra vez— Éste es el único que quiero.

Mientras apartaba a unas despistadas del pasillo por donde seguía cruzando la Clase Nocturna, Yuuki vio a Hanabusa Aidou en actitud coqueta con una chica.

—Así que… ¿cuál es tu tipo de sangre? —estaba preguntando el vampiro; uno de sus brazos pasaba casualmente por encima de los hombros de la alumna Diurna.

Aunque no lo necesitaba, Hanabusa estaba influyendo a la chica con sus poderes. Ella estaba totalmente Aidoutizada, por escoger un término más acertado para su estado.

La Prefecta se interpuso entre ellos pitando con el silbato varias veces para despertar a la chica de la ensoñación antes de que respondiera.

—¡Aidou! ¿¡Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo! ¡Eso no está permitido! —él le frunció el ceño y trató de replicar, pero Yuuki cortó sus protestas—: ¡Lo único que puedes tomar son sentimientos y chocolates! ¡Nada más! ¿Entendido?

Hanabusa pareció comprender que no estaba de buenas y recogió los bombones de la otra chica.

Yuuki exhaló lentamente, intentando dejar de respirar a trompicones; estaba agotada.

Su malestar interior le recordó que había dos Guardianes para esa clase de cosas; Zero tendría que haberse encargado de aquello si ella estaba ocupada.

—¡Zero! —llamó, buscando al muchacho con la mirada entre las chicas chillonas y los vampiros deslumbrantes— ¿Qué diab…? —comenzó a maldecir; no había nadie con esos peculiares cabellos color ceniza por ninguna parte— ¿Zero…?

El velo de la noche comenzó a caer.

Lejos del lugar donde estaban congregados para celebrar el Día de San Valentín la mayoría de alumnos de la Academia Cross (tanto de la Clase Diurna como de la Nocturna), un muchacho que no compartía la felicidad que el resto de sus compañeros sentían iba dando tumbos por los pasillos de la Academia sin un rumbo conciso.

El joven de cabellos claros como la nieve se agarró al cerco de madera que atravesaba la pared horizontalmente para sostenerse en pie, preso de un momentáneo vahído.

Consiguió erguirse y miró por encima del hombro, frunciéndole el ceño a la bifurcación que había dejado atrás un rato antes.

—Sé que estás ahí —masculló con la mandíbula apretada—. Sal, quienquiera que seas.

Una chica de melena trenzada se sobresaltó tras la esquina, aferrando un paquetito blanco entre sus temblorosas manos. Asomó la cabeza por la arista de la pared unos instantes, pero al final decidió descubrirse y abandonar el último escondite que había tomado en su persecución del muchacho.

La fiereza que dominaba las facciones de Zero Kiryuu, el Prefecto de la Academia Cross, causó estragos en la resolución que había llevado a la chica hasta aquel lugar. Aunque incluso estando atemorizada, no pudo evitar pensar que Zero era guapísimo; aquel era un hecho más notable al estar tan cerca de él.

Cualquiera podría haberse confundido creyendo que en vez de un joven era un anciano de haber visto solo la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero la anchura de su espalda, su estatura, la densidad de sus cabellos y el rostro en definitiva, no daban lugar a que se diera esa impresión.

—Ah... Uh... —balbuceó la alumna de la Clase Diurna, tan nerviosa que los latidos de su corazón parecían interpretar alguna canción aborigen a ritmo de tambor— Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado esta mañana, y ya que se supone que hoy le puedes regalar chocolates a alguien para expresar tu gratitud... —extendió la cajita hacia él, pero el rostro del chico no varió de expresión: furiosa pero mesurada; una extraña combinación— Estos los he hecho yo misma...

La muchacha esperó, pero Zero no hizo signos de moverse para aceptarlos. De repente apartó la mirada de ella y le dio la espalda por completo.

—Vete —fue lo único que dijo, con un hilo de voz.

—Pero, yo...

—Olvídalo... —la voz del joven no era amedrentadora ahora, sino más similar a un ruego— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora!

El Prefecto golpeó la pared con un lado de su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su última orden. Esa repentina muestra de descontrol asustó a la chica, que salió corriendo tras murmurar una disculpa.

Y así Zero se encontró solo de nuevo.

Trató de tragar saliva, pero la quemazón que constreñía su garganta hacía que cualquier cosa que pasase por ella fuera como un río de fuego. Increíblemente doloroso.

Se humedeció los labios pasándose la lengua por ellos, pero eso no alivió la sequedad que sentía por toda la boca.

Consolidando su posición gracias a la pared, donde se apoyó tanto como pudo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

En su despacho, el Director Cross revisaba algunas solicitudes de acceso, la mayoría para la Clase Diurna.

Suspirando de aburrimiento, abandonó sus tareas como mayor institución de la Academia Cross y se dirigió a la única ventana de su despacho.

Apoyó una mano en el vaho que cubría el cristal, contemplando a los alumnos de traje blanco que iban llegando a la Academia. Al contrario del modo de organización de las Clases Diurnas según el curso, o a cómo se distribuían los Dormitorios del Sol de acuerdo a la edad, los estudiantes Nocturnos compartían clase aunque no hubieran nacido en el mismo año y les habían dejado elegir cuarto. También se les daba la libertad de pasear por la noche, cuando acababan sus clases.

—Humm, la Clase Diurna está causando jaleo, parece que las clases tendrán que retrasarse esta noche... —el Director también divagaba cuando estaba a solas, le gustaba pensar en voz alta y no le importaba que nadie estuviera ahí para escucharle. Se quedó mirando a unos alumnos de traje blanco a los que estaban obstaculizando el paso las jóvenes humanas chillonas, y no le sorprendió ver que no utilizaban la extraordinaria fuerza que poseían para apartarlas, pese a que se notaba que deseaban hacerlo— Los vampiros son unas criaturas tan extrañas... Pueden ser identificados por alguien que tenga los conocimientos necesarios, fijándose en su sed de sangre, su longevidad y sus costumbres nocturnas. Es solo una generalización, pero la mayoría de vampiros son muy hermosos. Y extremadamente orgullosos. Sus habilidades físicas y mentales son superiores, aunque también tienen más tiempo para desarrollarlas que una persona normal y...

Un ruido sordo a sus espaldas interrumpió su monólogo. Si el hombre hubiera estado más atento, se habría dado cuenta de que tenía visita minutos antes.

—¿Zero?

El joven había llegado al despacho del Director, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para que lograra pronunciar ni una muda palabra. Lo que había alertado al Director sobre su compañía era que Zero se había agarrado a una cortina y ésta había cedido ante el tirón; las anillas que la sujetaban al techo se habían roto y el muchacho había caído al suelo con la tela echa un guiñapo a su lado. El Director se habría reído en otra ocasión, pero el rostro de Zero no estaba para bromas y el jadeo que era su respiración preocupó al que realmente era como un padre con él.

—Zero... puedes intentar luchar o ignorarlo, pero eso no cambiará nada. ¿Por qué te sigues haciendo esto?

—Calla-te... —casi le suplicó el chico, inclinándose hacia adelante con los brazos apretando su estómago como si allí hubiera un agujero invisible y él estuviera tratando de taparlo.

Expulsó una pequeña bocanada de aire y lanzó el cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando la espalda contra la pared. Liberó un quejido lastimero que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con el impacto y se llevó una mano al rostro, del que había huido todo color.

El Director sirvió algo de agua en un vaso y se acercó a Zero.

Al muchacho le costó abrir bien los ojos y enfocar lo que el hombre le ofrecía: en una mano el agua, en otra una pastilla blanca del tamaño de un centavo pero más gruesa que una simple monera.

—Si tomas esto el dolor se detendrá —dijo el Director mientras soltaba la pastilla al interior del vaso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Zero con la mirada fija en el agua, que se volvía roja por momentos.

—Ya lo sabes.

Si el Director hubiera anticipado lo que iba a hacer, habría sido más rápido, pero no le dio tiempo de apartar el vaso del alcance del chico cuando éste alzó una mano y lo tiró lejos de un golpe, provocando que se rompiera estrepitosamente al tocar el suelo.

—Nunca.

Entre jadeos, el muchacho de descoloridos cabellos, que ahora se le adherían a la cara bañada en sudor, permaneció tan quieto como pudo, mirando a la nada con los brazos en cruz sujetando su propio cuello.

Aunque su tono discrepante había sido quedo pero definitivo, el Director no desistió:

—Los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes, si continuas negándote el dolor solo empeorará. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Aunque lo hayas soportado hasta ahora, no podrás hacerlo por más tiempo —algo hizo que su expresión cambiara al mirar esos ojos tan comunicativos que tenía el muchacho, algo que moderó su voz hasta que volvió a la cadencia suave de siempre— Pero... tú ya sabes eso, ¿verdad, Zero?

—No puedo creer que Zero me haya abandonado así… —se lamentó Yuuki para sí misma mientras iba de camino al baño del Director— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Al final el Prefecto no había aparecido y ella se había tenido que encargar de todo por si sola, así que las clases habían comenzado más tarde para los vampiros.

Afortunadamente para Yuuki, el Director comprendió que los problemas causados al estar un único Guardián supervisando el lugar estaban justificados cuando ella fue a reportarle lo ocurrido. Se mostró preocupado, pero dijo que podría haber sido peor si el secreto de la Clase Nocturna hubiera salido a la luz.

Yuuki había hecho todo lo que podía, e incluso más. Se había sobre-esforzado por el bien de la Academia. Pese a todo estaba decepcionada con esa jornada de trabajo mal hecho y su cuerpo le advertía que no estaba del todo bien.

Y todo aquello gracias a la ausencia de su negligente compañero.

A duras penas, Yuuki logró abrir la chaqueta y la camisa repletas de botones y las lanzó por la habitación, quedándose así con su camiseta interior de tirantes y la falda, ya que no encontró fuerzas para quitárselas. Se cambió las botas, que ya parecían parte de su ser, por unas confortables zapatillas de andar por casa. Se sentía sudada y cansada. Planeaba ducharse para recuperar algo de vitalidad y luego abalanzarse al cálido refugio de la cama que ya clamaba su nombre.

Hoy se había librado de patrullar; vigilar la Academia solo era el castigo impuesto por el Director para Zero.

Tomó el pomo de la sala donde se encontraba la ducha y lo giró mientras empujaba hacia adelante.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al abrir la puerta del todo— ¡Con que estabas aquí!

Puso las manos en las caderas, con toalla y ropa de recabio incluida, preparada para soltarle una buena regañina a Zero, quien se encontraba literalmente por los suelos, recostado contra la pared con los pantalones puestos y una camisa limpia sobre los hombros. No podía verle la cara porque estaba a demasiada altura considerando que él tenía la cabeza inclinada en el antebrazo apoyado sobre la rodilla derecha, la cual permanecía flexionada mientras su otra pierna seguía extendida.

—¿Zero? ¿Qué demo…? —Yuuki perdió la voz y su ira se evaporó cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza y ella pudo mirar el rostro sin expresión que él guardaba por unos segundos, hasta que su compañero le retiró la cara.

La chica sintió su propia sangre congelándose, metafóricamente, cuando él puso esos ojos tan fríos sobre ella; la había mirado sin verla en realidad. Zero parecía… vacío. Su semblante era tan ilegible que en sus ojos ella no había podido ver nada. Nada.

Dejó caer la toalla, alarmada. Por un momento había pensado que Zero estaba llorando, pero solo eran regueros de agua que descendían desde su cabello empapado.

Se arrodilló junto a él y puso una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero estaba helado… y muy pálido.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de Yuuki destilaba preocupación, cosa que siempre irritaba al Prefecto, pero esta vez la mirada de su compañero no se apartó del suelo.

Se estaba guardando lo que sentía, pero su dolor era tangible para Yuuki. Aunque en el trasfondo de los ojos de Zero siempre había un deje de tristeza, esto era demasiado.

Verlo tan desamparado le recordó el primer encuentro que habían tenido. Como en aquel entonces, sintió la necesidad de estar con él, de protegerle y cuidarle.

—Tonto… te resfriarás, al menos sécate… —le reprochó con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir en su voz, mientras recogía la toalla y la pasaba con cuidado por su cabello y tez.

Zero no dijo nada.

Yuuki dejó la toalla húmeda en el suelo y trató de abotonar la camisa del muchacho.

—Necesito ayuda para ponértela, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada de Zero no experimentó ningún cambio, pero el chico movió los brazos y los introdujo en las mangas.

Yuuki metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la falda y al instante encontró el envoltorio redondo que buscaba. Lo extrajo y tiró del hilo azul que servía de lazo para atar un papel del mismo color, con el que la joven se había peleado la noche anterior para cubrir un chocolate en forma de esfera (o algo aproximado, ya que el contorno era bastante irregular). Se quedó con la golosina en la mano y dejó el envoltorio al lado de Zero, quien ni lo miró.

La joven inspiró profundamente, notando que un cosquilleo subía hasta sus mejillas y probablemente las coloreaba con un inevitable rubor.

Sujetó la bolita con dos dedos y se armó de valor.

—¡Toma! —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose hasta quedar con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de Zero para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Él por fin alzó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, con un débil vestigio de desconfianza y otro de desconcierto cruzando su rostro. Yuuki acercó el bombón a su boca.

—Es para ti, un chocolate… —aclaró, ya que por el aspecto no se lo podía diferenciar de un excremento animal.

El chico separó lentamente los labios y ella se encargó de meter la golosina en su boca.

—Es el único que me salió bien, por lo que es super-exclusivo. ¡Ahora ya no puedes decir que es como en la primaria!

Zero comenzó a masticar y ella se chupó un dedo que había quedado manchado de chocolate. Se sintió orgullosa al saborearlo: no sabía tan mal; demasiado dulce tal vez, como si tuviera miel, caramelo líquido y azúcar mezclado en grandes cantidades. La sonrisa de Yuuki se hizo más ancha al comprobar que las mejillas de su compañero habían recuperado algo de color.

—¡Apuesto a que ahora me darás las gracias! —aventuró, esperanzada.

Zero desvió la mirada hacia las baldosas blancas, pero ella logró ver que lo que mostraban no era precisamente agradecimiento.

—¡Eh! ¿Porque pareces tan asqueado?

Yuuki se levantó sin esperar una respuesta y se encaminó al lavabo, colorada y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Mientras miraba al suelo, vio un pequeño objeto circular que apenas se diferenciaba del linóleo. Se inclinó y lo examinó. Era una pastilla con dígitos grabados: BL1XXXV063. La llamada tableta de sangre, una nueva medicina que estaba testando la Clase Nocturna. Era un compuesto que los vampiros disolvían en agua, volviéndola del color de la sangre, y al beberla ésta suprimía la sed por un tiempo (no les ardía la garganta por el hambre ni les era necesario cazar), por lo que podían estar relativamente cerca de los mortales sin atacarles. Era un medicamento revolucionario que de momento funcionaba, aunque éste era solo el segundo año con vampiros en la Academia Cross.

Pero, ¿qué hacía esto en el baño del Director? Yuuki se encogió de hombros y guardó la pastilla en un bolsillo, para acordarse de ella después.

Al girarse para preguntar sobre la tableta de sangre a Zero, que seguía en el suelo con la mirada perdida, vio que a su lado todavía estaba el papel azul cobalto del regalo y sus mejillas volvieron a pasar del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Éste era el primer Día de San Valentín que le daba un chocolate a un chico… Aunque, para Zero también debía ser la primera chica que le daba regalo de San Valentín. Yuuki torció el gesto; al Prefecto eso no parecía afectarle demasiado.

La chica consiguió dejar la mente en blanco y se metió en la puerta de madera que daba a la sala de la ducha. Era tan grande que el Director también había instalado una bañera de esquina a esquina, aunque apenas se usaba por falta de tiempo.

Cuando salió después de unos minutos, ya completamente duchada y vestida, Zero había desaparecido, junto con el papel del chocolate; Yuuki sonrió a su reflejo del espejo mientras buscaba por los bolsillos de su falda, que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla, para ver si su compañero lo había escondido ahí. Nada. Sacudió la falda, palpó los bolsillos por fuera y después rebuscó bien en el interior. Nada. Tampoco estaba la tableta de sangre.

No entendió por qué, pero le atravesó un escalofrío de arriba abajo y se sintió aturdida por un instante, antes de volver a establecer su actitud normal. Se llevó una mano al corazón, que había comenzado a acelerarse sobremanera. Casi podía saborear una esencia metálica en la boca, como si hubiera corrido demasiado.

En ese momento simplemente dedujo que la pastilla se le habría caído, o que Zero la había tirado por su desprecio hacia todo lo que proviniera o fuera para vampiros.

Más tarde, Yuuki supo con certeza porqué su compañero no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde el asesinato de su familia cuatro años atrás. No fue hasta el día siguiente que descubrió el secreto de Zero.


	5. Curta Noche

Cuarta Noche: El secreto de Zero:

En una fría noche de invierno, el Director acogió a Zero en su casa.

Yuuki recordaba la llegada del muchacho tan claramente como si le hubiera conocido ayer…

_Ella estaba encendiendo la chimenea del piso superior cuando escuchó ruido frente a la entrada, y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Era bastante seguro que se tratara del Director volviendo de sus "asuntos" de cada tarde, pero ella prefirió cerciorarse de que era su padre adoptivo quien llegaba y esperó a que él la llamara con esa voz reposada que Yuuki ya había aprendido a reconocer. La pequeña de once años bajó a toda prisa para saludarle en cuanto escuchó su nombre. _

_Cuando solo le quedaban cinco escalones para llegar al recibidor, vio algo que la hizo detenerse en seco, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. _

_Al lado del Director había un niño cubierto por una gabardina mucho más grande que él, la cual iba arrastrando por el suelo. Solo alcanzaba a ver su inusual cabello desprovisto de color, completamente blanco. _

_A la chiquilla le costó asimilar el rostro del Director; no estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan serio._

—_Yuuki, este chico es Zero Kiryuu, sus padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro malvado —anunció el Director antes de que ella preguntara nada. _

_La niña estaba petrificada, no podía articular palabra ni apartar la vista del chico. Al oír la palabra vampiro, él había levantado la mirada; y entonces Yuuki pudo ver el odio, el rencor y la tristeza entremezclados en sus ojos de un tono azul agrisado. No parecía la mirada de un niño, era de una intensidad sobrecogedora. _

—_Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Por favor, cuídalo mientras se queda con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió su Padre._

_Yuuki asintió lentamente con la cabeza. _

—_Aún está manchado de sangre, así que debería bañarse. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con la policía._

_El Director dejó al muchacho en el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndole una larga y pensativa mirada antes de desaparecer hacia la noche. _

_Yuuki tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, recuperando el aliento que le había robado la impresión de ver los ojos del chico (Zero, se recordó), quien parecía ajeno a todo, clavando esa mirada que translucía sus emociones con tanta fuerza en el tapizado del suelo. _

_La niña apenas logró reprimir un escalofrío. _

—_Vamos a darte un baño, ¿vale? —le dijo tímidamente. _

_Él no se movió. _

_Yuuki bajó del todo y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a su coronilla, ya que el chico volvía a tener la cabeza gacha_

—_¿Esta bien que te toque…? —preguntó intranquila, reparando en lo tensa que estaba la piel de marfil que cubría aquel rostro tan infantil como el suyo propio que tenía ahora delante. _

_Sus ojos la impactaron más al tenerlos tan cerca; se ahogó en elllos, sobrepasada por tanto desprecio, resentimiento y aflicción que sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón por primera vez en más de cinco años._

_Aunque el chico había levantado la cabeza, todavía no abría la boca, por lo que ella colocó un brazo a su alrededor y comenzó a guiarle hacia el cuarto de baño, adecuando sus pasos a los de él. Se sentía extrañamente cautelosa. _

—_Vamos… _

_Abrió la puerta del aseo y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. El baño ya estaba listo, ella lo había preparado antes para el Director._

—_La bañera esta llena de agua caliente, así que tómate tu tiempo… _

_Al ver que el chico no hacía nada, le indicó la tina con un gesto, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. _

_Yuuki le observó por varios minutos, inmóviles los dos durante todo ese tiempo, sin pestañear ni apenas hacer ruido al respirar._

—_Mmm, bueno, entonces… ¿Esta bien que te quite esto, tu ropa? _

_Una vez más no obtuvo réplica, lo que descifró como que él le daba vía libre. _

_Solo le desabrochó el abrigo, pero en cuanto lo hizo quedó al descubierto una cantidad desmesurada de sangre todavía fresca, desde el cuello del chico hasta los raídos pantalones; una gran mancha sangrienta en el lado izquierdo de la garganta que esparcía otras salpicaduras de variados tamaños por el resto de su cuerpo. Yuuki se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y reculó un poco. No pudo evitar sentir naúseas en la boca del estómago, pero intentó que él no lo notara. _

_Tanta sangre de una sola persona… _

_Era algo macabro. Inspiró hondo y trató de recobrarse del miedo que se había apoderado de cada recoveco de su ser._

—_¿Te molesta si te limpio eso… en tu cuello? —se obligó a decir._

_Aún cuando él seguía callado, ella no podía parar de hacer preguntas. Aunque no consiguió una sola respuesta en toda la noche._

_Se arremangó, recogió su cabello largo hasta la cintura en una coleta para que no estorbara y metió una pequeña toalla en la bañera. _

_Cuando se giró, creyó ver que una especie de temblor recorría la piel descubierta del torso de Zero, expandiéndose también por sus brazos. Parecía que algo estuviera pasando bajo su dermis, Yuuki no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Los vasos sanguíneos del chico se hincharon, cobraron volumen a ras del cuerpo, con esa cosa que Yuuki no supo describir bien. _

_Esperó y esperó, mas la situación no varió. _

_Entonces, ignorando las líneas azul-verdoso que se habían puesto en relieve, comenzó a limpiar la sangre del cuello de Zero poco a poco, poniendo el máximo esmero posible en cada uno de los movimientos que hacían sus manos. Cuando consiguió quitarla toda se percató de que no había ninguna herida, tan solo la piel, blanca como el papel, del chico. _

_El alivio que la embargó hizo que se dibujara una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa en su boca. _

_Gracias a Dios, no le han mordido... _

_Pero la calma le duró poco cuando alzó la mirada y enfrentó la de él. _

_Yuuki se estremeció de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de ese triste odio que palpitaba en lo más profundo de los ojos grises del chico. Esos ojos eran tan fríos, y a la vez tan intensos. _

_Él no parecía verla realmente, su mirada pasaba a través de ella e incluso más allá... _

Esos ojos, incluso con el paso de los años, hacían que Yuuki sintiera un vacío doloroso en el hueco del pecho donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón.

Aquel día en que le vio por vez primera, ella estaba tan temerosa... pero no entendía porqué. Después de todo, Zero era el que debía estar asustado…

—Hey, Yuuki.

La chica abrió los ojos al oír su nombre y se encontró la pulida madera del pupitre en lugar de las escenas de su vida que habían pasado tras sus párpados hacía unos segundos, como una película retrospectiva.

Se había quedado dormida. Restregó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para borrar las marcas de sueño y logró ver a Zero pasando al lado de su mesa para ir hacia la puerta que había al lado de la mesa del profesor.

Las aulas estaban escalonadas, en cada peldaño había una hilera de pupitres para dos personas, y pasillos de descenso en medio de la clase y a los laterales. Tenían dos entradas de acceso y salida a los salones de clases, en la pared derecha: una daba directamente a la tarima, donde se encontraba la primera grada de pupitres estilo rococó, el escritorio del maestro y al final las dos pizarras desplazables que ocupaban media pared cada una. El otro portal estaba en el siguiente piso, dando justo a la fila de últimas mesas de la clase. Era muy similar a los salones de clase de una buena Universidad. En realidad, la Academia entera parecía un campus.

—¿Hmm…? ¿Qué pasa, Zero? _—_dijo Yuuki finalmente, saliendo de su sopor pero con voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "qué pasa"? —repitióhaciendo una imitación ofensiva de la voz aguda de su compañera_—_ Ya me voy al_ deber de los delegados_ y todo eso. Una vez que acaben tus clases extras, apúrate y alcánzame.

Yuuki entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo los movimientos del chico con recelo. Aún después de cuatro años, Zero no era muy hablador, por lo que todo lo que decía sonaba increíblemente interesante para ella. Y eso la irritaba consigo misma.

Entoces le miró con más detenimiento.

Zero tenía el ceño fruncido, fiel a su costumbre, y los cabellos tan descuidados como los venía llevando desde hacía unos días; sus ojos estaban brillantes y parecía tan pálido como la noche en que lo conoció. El chico salió del aula antes de que Yuuki pudiera interrogarle. De todas formas, si algo le pasara, ¿se lo habría contado a ella?

¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la que debería?, razonó Yuuki, ligeramente mosqueada.

Tantos años juntos tenían que haberle creado algún sentimiento por su compañera de profesión y hermana adoptiva, ¿o no?

Yuuki confiaba en él, así que tenía sentido que esperara lo mismo por su parte. Pero, ¿cuál era la opinión del chico respecto a la Prefecta?

Aunque hoy hacían cuatro años desde que se vieron por primera vez, parecía que Zero seguía sin contar con ella.

Zero no tenía ninguna prisa por ir al encuentro de esos chupasangres que tanto detestaba.

Abandonó a Yuuki en sus clases extras y se encaminó al Dormitorio de la Luna con muchas menos ganas de las que demostraban las alumnas de la Clase Diurna, quienes corrían como si les fuera la vida en ello para llegar antes que los Prefectos.

Los músculos de Zero se tensaron por una orden indirecta y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca al detectar un olor que su memoria ya tenía registrado. El instinto del muchacho, con ayuda de su olfato, le alertó de la presencia de dos vampiros.

Levantó los ojos del suelo a tiempo para descubrir a Kaname Kuran y Ruka Souen, la eterna seguidora del Presidente Nocturno, doblando la esquina. Se los encontró de frente, y ambas razas se detuvieron.

—Jamás pensé que vería a Kuran de la Clase Nocturna en la escuela por el día. Aún queda un rato para el cambio de turno... _—_le comentaba una de sus compañeras de clase a otra en el otro extremo del pasillo, poniendo en palabras lo que estaba pensando Zero en ese mismo instante.

Aunque la extrañeza por verles allí no transpasó el rostro del Prefecto, el cual permaneció tan impertérrito como siempre.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Kiryuu, creía que ya habrías llegado al Dormitorio _—_dijo Kaname de aquella manera tan encantadora que habría hecho enrojecer a Yuuki; los modos educados que enloquecían a la Clase Diurna a Zero le causaban más que irritación_—._ Las chicas están muy agitadas y son difíciles de contener hoy. ¿No cuentas con la inestimable ayuda de la Señorita Delegada?

—Ella tiene clases extras, Kuran _—_le espetó cortante, con la mandíbula apretada, mientras intentaba pasar a los vampiros de largo.

—Kiryuu… _—_llamó Kaname; Zero le ignoró_—_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa pregunta hizo que el Prefecto se sorprendiera de tal modo que sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Los dos muchachos se retaron con la mirada… hasta que Kaname sonrió enigmáticamente y susurró con voz sinuosa:

—Cuídate…

Zero no supo cómo reaccionar; su tez perdió el escaso color que tenía progresivamente, adquiriendo un preocupante tono ceniciento por momentos. La desinteresada expresión que parecía estar cosida a su piel normalmente ahora mostraba claramente su debate emocional entre la simple confusión y una ira más creciente a cada instante.

Ruka, que había observado el intercambio sin entender demasiado, giró la cabeza como si de un búho se tratara y taladró al Prefecto con la mirada, pero éste no se dio cuenta porque no podía apartar la vista de Kaname.

La vampiresa se moría de ganas por dar una lección inolvidable a Zero por ser tan poco respetuoso con su señor. Sumando a su sed de sangre la sed de venganza, la yugular del Prefecto se le hacía demasiado apetecible. Era un buen modo de hacérselo pagar, pero no se encontraban en el momento más indicado.

Ruka tuvo que concentrarse para que sus colmillos menguaran dentro de su boca, pero logró seguir caminando porque no quería dejar a Kaname solo.

En una ocasión, uno de sus comañeros la había comparado con un Golden Retriever, ya que siempre preservaba su fidelidad al Presidente de la Clase Nocturna.

Incluso el físico de la vampiresa se podía asociar al de esos perros; se veía calidez en sus rasgados, pero no achinados, ojos del color de la miel derretida y su denso cabello liso expertamente capeado tenía una bonita tonalidad crema.

Lo que distinguía a Ruka de un Golden Retriever, además de la diferencia de razas, era que ella carecía de la bondad que caracterizaba a ese tipo de animales.

En ese mismo instante, se juró a sí misma que Zero tendría su merecido.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola, Kaname! _—_canturreó el Director, recogiendo el mantón de manila beige que descansaba en su sillón para echárselo sobre los hombros_— _Tenía la sensación de que vendrías hoy por aquí.

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció cuando vio la expresión del vampiro al cerrar la puerta de su despacho, dejando a Ruka Souen al otro lado.

—Kaien Cross, ¿cuánto más planeas dejar que Zero Kiryuu esté en la Clase Diurna? _—_le espetó el vampiro al Director sin ningún miramiento_—_ No va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que atraviese el cambio.

Zero había dejado que Yuuki se encargara de la Clase Nocturna sin él cuando ésta había aparecido después de sus clases extra.

El muchacho sentía algo parecido a un iceberg alojado en su estómago. No era una buena analogía, pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en esa sensación helada que iba ascendiendo por su pecho y le congelaba la garganta.

Al mismo tiempo, de manera antinatural, le parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, calcinándose desde dentro. El veneno fluía dentro de él, sin cobrar una forma exacta.

Solía sentirse así algunas veces durante el día, pero cuando llegaba la noche el dolor empeoraba hasta volverse casi insoportable.

Reposando sobre la hierba, Zero respiraba entrecortadamente en silencio absoluto, exhalando pequeñas bocanadas de aliento helado por el frío del invierno. Su expresión no era de alguien que estuviera alterado, cosa que indicaba todo lo contrario a cómo él se sentía en realidad. Le estaba costando controlarse; sentía ganas de gritar…

Unos pasos tan sigilosos que un oído normal y corriente no hubiera podido captar avanzaron hacía él.

El Prefecto ni siquiera abrió los ojos; solo necesitó un segundo para ponerse en pie, sacar la pistola de la cartuchera de agente del FBI que había cosida bajo su chaleco y extenderla hacia un lado, donde detectaba la presencia más cercana.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis, Clase Nocturna? —siseó sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

El arma estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Ruka Souen, cuyos ojos eran un par de flamas rojas.

Aunque cualquiera de los presentes de uniforme blanco hubiera podido abrir la boca antes que ella, la vampiresa rubia fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Por qué Kaname está tan interesado en ti, humano? —inquirió con los colmillos desplegados_— _No lo soporto.

—Vamos, Ruka, no tiene sentido ponerse celosa _—_intentó calmar los ánimos Akatsuki Kain, colándose entre la pistola y su compañera para evitar una pelea sin sentido_—_.Y lo mismo para el resto. Si Kuran se entera de esto se pondrá furioso —al escuchar el apellido del Presidente, los alumnos de blanco retiraron su postura de ataque al instante. Akatsuki se giró hacia el único presente que no daba muestras de querer ceder—_._ Venga Kiryuu, deberías guardar eso tú también.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zero en lo que pretendía ser un gesto apaciguador, pero hacer eso si eras un vampiro era un error de tamaño monumental.

El rostro de Zero se contrajo con una mueca realmente malévola hacia la extremidad colocada sobre él, dando una idea bastante acertada de que en su imaginación podía estar amputando la mano del otro chico sin remordimiento alguno. En un santiamén Akatsuki se vio elevado por los aires gracias a que Zero le agarró del brazo y utilizó toda la fuerza que fue capaz de concentrar en propulsar todo el cuerpo del vampiro por encima de su cabeza usando la espalda como palanca, para estrellarle contra el suelo. Aunque Akatsuki era muy grande y de aspecto amedrentador, el Prefecto manejó su cuerpo musculoso como si fuera el de un peluche.

El ruido de la colisión sonó tan fuerte que unos pájaros salieron huyendo de entre las hojas de un árbol cercano. Pero el vampiro era más resistente que un humano, mucho más, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba en pie, indignado y con los ojos más bermejos que sus cabellos.

Todos los vampiros, excepto Ruka que estaba ocupada detestando a Zero con la mirada, se mofaron de él y esa patente debilidad que había padecido en manos del Guardián de la Escuela. Bastó que los ojos enrrojecidos del ridiculizado se posaran en ellos unos segundos para que callaran.

—Así que Kaname Kuran… _—_casi escupió mientras tanto el único humano del prado, ya que sonó como si soltara una maldición, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la banda de Delegado hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón_—_ es la razón por la que de repente habéis decidido juntaros y atacarme… _—_soltó una carcajada que habría helado la sangre a Yuuki de haber estado presente_—_ Me gustaría veros intentarlo, vampiros. He estado esperando por mucho tiempo una oportunidad como ésta…

Guardó la pistola y crujió los dedos de una mano apretando sus nudillos con la otra.

Cuando alzó la cabeza con pose desafiante, su rostro quedó completamente iluminado por la luna. Una sonrisa resentida y segura de sí misma crispaba sus pálidos labios; enfureciendo a sus oponentes uno por uno, invitándoles a ser el primero en iniciar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El cerco que los vampiros habían formado alrededor de Zero se estrechó... y en ese preciso momento la Prefecta irrumpió en la escena, apareciendo por entre la copa de un árbol y usando su Artemis extendida como pértiga para entrar en el círculo.

—¡Deteneos ahora mismo! ¡No está permitido pelear! ¿No leyeron eso en la guía del estudiante? _—_la recién aparecida se irguió contra la espalda de su compañero, haciéndole de apoyo y empuñando su arma hacia Ruka Souen, a quien comenzaba a profesar un odio parcialmente incongruente_— _No me importa si es mi compañero o alguien de la Clase Nocturna quien trata de iniciar la pelea, como Guardiana no lo voy a permitir.

Akatsuki suspiró indeterminadamente y miró a Ruka a los ojos.

—¿No podemos olvidarlo ya…?

La otra vampiresa tuvo la delicadeza de parecer algo avergonzada, encorvándose ligeramente, aunque su mirada altanera dejó muy claro que su grado de bochorno andaba bajo mínimos.

—Está bien _—_afianzó con esa voz baja y sugerente que todos los de su clase parecían poseer_—_. De todas maneras, no vale la pena…Volvamos al aula.

A estas alturas, era obvio que Ruka había sido la iniciativa del ataque, pero, como si quisiera hacer la obviedad más redundante, a su señal todos los vampiros se dispersaron por el bosque para regresar a la Academia. En lugar de simplemente volatilizarse, utilizaron una velocidad normal a vista humana.

Akatsuki se retrasó un poco, ocupado en disculparse ceremoniosamente con los Prefectos. Yuuki fue la encargada de decirle que no importaba, pero le contrarió una pequeña pincha de fastidio al pensar que quien debería sentirse arrepentida era Ruka.

La Guardiana inspiró hondo cuando dejó de sentir a los vampiros por los alrededores y sus músculos se destensaron un poco.

Ahora, con la adrenalina remitiendo al igual que sus efectos energizantes, Yuuki era plenamente consciente del cuerpo inmóvil detrás suya.

La brisa soplaba como tantas otras noches, enviándole la fragancia de Zero. La chica olfateó un poco sin hacer ruido, analizando su esencia. Era… indescriptible. Pero, si tuviera que sacarle parecido con algo, diría que ese olor era semejante al del rocío de la mañana posado en una flor aromática sencilla, como un jazmín; aunque sonara vergonzosamente cursi, eso fue lo que pensó: el aroma de Zero era fresco y dulce. Eso, curiosamente, la hizo enlazar sus pensamientos con una evidencia: por fin estaban solos.

Yuuki no había podido hablar con él mientras se encargaban de la Clase Nocturna (aunque se había ocupado de la mayor parte del trabajo ella sola, ya que él había desaparecido como solía).

Había resuelto no buscar al chico hasta la noche, para averiguar qué le sucedía hoy y aliviar un poco su continua preocupación por él. Cuando había llegado el momento (la hora de patrullar) le había buscado dentro de la Academia, por donde él solía deambular habitualmente. Miró en los balcones de pasada y finalmente salió a los jardines. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. No había pájaros nocturnos ni pequeños animales, se encontraba en mitad de una calma absoluta. Y eso avivaba la mala corazonada que carcomía su conciencia desde la mañana.

Tras escalar el árbol más alto que encontró, con cuidado de no lastimarse con las ramas (había aprendido la lección), al fin descubrió a Zero tumbado en medio de una zona abierta del bosque, donde no había más vegetación que la hierba. Hasta él parecía estar en paz con todo.

Yuuki estaba preparada para saltar y acercarse al muchacho cuando éste se levantó, metió la mano en su uniforme y sacó la pistola al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor aparecían alumnos de la Clase Nocturna como caídos del cielo, con sus uniformes blancos resplandeciendo en la noche. La Prefecta se quedó literalmente boquiabierta hasta que comprendió la situación, dado que ya se estaba acostumbrando a soportar el excesivo orgullo de los vampiros. Estaba segura de que la molestia ostensible en ellos se debía a que Zero siempre ponía mala cara a su jefe, Kaname Kuran.

Aún así, no podía creer que su salvador les hubiera mandado allí para que curaran su ego por él, eso no pegaba con Kaname.

Entonces aguardó en su escondite a que su compañero necesitara de verdad sus refuerzos ante los vampiros presentes: Ruka Souen, Shiki Senri, Rima Touya, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou y otros alumnos de la Clase Nocturna de los que ella no recordaba el nombre. Afortunadamente, en parte gracias a su intervención, la emboscada había terminado con un desenlace aceptable.

Yuuki tomó otra gran bocanada de aire. Cansada del silencio tan solemne que ninguno de los dos rompía, dio el primer paso y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, intentando confesar las preocupaciones y malos presentimientos que no dejaban de atormentarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Zero? No importa lo que sea, puedes hablarme de ello. No entiendo por qué… pero últimamente no has sido tu mismo… Así que quería decirte que estoy aquí, que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Ya había llegado muy lejos, así que decidió enfrentar su mirada.

Sin proponérselo, dio tres pasos más lejos de él y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Definitivamente, Zero no estaba como siempre. La respiración del muchacho era irregular y tenía los dedos de la mano derecha curvados como si fueran garras sobre la chaqueta de su uniforme, en torno al lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Miraba a la chica con un brillo fiero en sus entrecerrados ojos plateados, apretando los labios con fuerza hasta hacer una mueca. Ella sintió cómo el mal presagio flameaba en su pecho.

Tras unos instantes, el muchacho hizo un sonido de malestar y se giró hacia los árboles.

—¡Zero!

Yuuki le sujetó por su brazo y él se lo sacudió de encima con un desagrado patente.

—Déjame solo.

Ella retrocedió, sintiendo esas simples palabras como cuchillos que le hubieran clavado repentinamente en certeras puñaladas. Dos puñaladas, una por cada palabra, directas al corazón.

Le escocían los ojos y el mal presentimiento quemaba su pecho mientras observaba con impotencia la silueta de Zero perdiéndose a trompicones entre la maleza.

—Sabía que no podía engañarte a ti, Kaname _—_se resignó el Director, regresando a su butaca_—. _Siempre has sido alguien extraordinario. No tienes ningún rastro de sangre humana en todo tu linaje de ancestros, en vampiros eso es extremadamente raro. Has heredado los poderes y habilidades de los antiguos vampiros. Eres una de la pocas criaturas temidas incluso por otros vampiros. Eres un vampiro entre los vampiros _—_una mano de piel canela se extendió hacia él, como la de quien indica una pieza de arte muy valiosa_—_, un vampiro de Sangre Pura. Ha sido enteramente por tu apoyo que la Clase Nocturna se ha comportado tan bien hasta ahora...

Kaname no aguantaba más ese discurso repleto de halagos destinados a distraerle. Había ido allí por un motivo, y pensaba tratarlo. Avanzó un paso, inclinándose hacia adelante en el borde de la mesa del Director.

—Señor Director, he soportado esta situación hasta ahora solo por mi profundo respeto hacia usted. Pero, por el bien de los estudiantes normales, Zero debe ser controlado. _—_los dedos que tenía apoyados en la mesa arañaron la madera como las garras de un tigre_— ¿_Realmente planea dejar que él destruya todo por lo que hemos trabajado tanto tiempo?

El Director puso sus apaciguadoras manos sobre las de Kaname y enfrentó el fuego carmesí que ardía en los ojos del vampiro.

Había tenido que ejercer de padre demasiado pronto (tenía ventipocos cuando acogió a Yuuki y años después llegó Zero), pero eso nunca había afectado a su humor y siempre les había tratado con demasiada condescendencia, él lo sabía. No iba a rendirse así.

Había criado a Zero con tanto cariño como a su otra hija, aunque a él nunca le había adoptado, pero sólo por petición suya. Puede que ella fuera su única hija reconocida y que llevaba su apellido, pero les tenía el mismo aprecio a ambos.

No había ningún lazo, sanguíneo o legal, que relacionara a Zero y Yuuki con una unión fraternal, ni que les relacionara a ambos con el Director, pero eran una familia. No iba a dejar que todo eso se destruyera, tampoco.

—Los padres de Zero fueron asesinados por un vampiro, fue un milagro que lo salvaran de ese mar de haber otra manera de...

—Pero el que asesinó a su familia no fue solo un vampiro _—_le interrumpió Kaname, más enfadado por el tiempo que se había tomado el Director para reflexionar y finalmente decir esa chorrada, desde su punto de vista_—. _Ella era de Sangre Pura, como yo.

La expresión del Director no cambió. Kaname reconoció una terquedad comparable a la suya en el par de ojos como dos topacios de Kaien podía continuar durante horas si no conseguía que entrara en razón respecto a Zero.

—¡Los humanos que son mordidos por vampiros de Sangre Pura se vuelven vampiros!

Esta vez consiguió su propósito y el hombre apartó la vista hacia otro lado, al parecer sin poder mantenerle más la mirada.

—Sé que Zero no fue mordido por un vampiro común... —reconoció con un suspiro.

—Una vez que un Sangre Pura muerde a un humano, solo hay dos posibilidades para la víctima _—_recalcó el vampiro, decidido a terminar con aquello_—_. Si tienen suerte, la sangre es lo suficientemente tóxica para matarlos. Pero, de no ser así, deben soportar la agonía de una lenta transformación para convertirse finalmente en un "Morador de la Noche", o vampiro. Es una tortura que otros vampiros no podemos ni imaginar... _—_sus funestas palabras iban haciendo mella en el Director, Kaname podía darse cuenta de ello y no pensaba echarse atrás_— _Aunque Zero no volverá a ser humano nunca más, el haber suprimido el hambre durante cuatro años toma más fuerza de la que jamás podré comprender.

Su último comentario había perdido la inflexión de sus predecesores, destinado a suavizar el ambiente, pero el Director continuó mirándose las manos sin saber qué hacer, decir e incluso pensar.

Kaname notó un cambio en el aire, que se llenó con algo más que incomodidad. Un aroma que solo una percepción de vampiro habría podido notar con tanta fuerza.

El Director captó la mirada enturbiada que el Sangre Pura lanzó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaname?

El muchacho no apartó la mirada de la puerta. Apretaba los puños con una fuerza descomunal; el Director vio que le temblaban rápidamente, casi como un espejismo.

—Puedo oler sangre.

Yuuki sabía que Zero estaba en el interior de la Academia. Por esa razón ella había salido a observar el patio desde los balcones más altos, en el quinto piso.

Ya no deseo encontrarme con él…

Decepcionada por estar mintiéndose a sí misma, agachó la cabeza hacia sus pies. Sí que quería verle, pero no se atrevía. Su compañero la había rechazado tantas veces, y aún así ella había seguido yendo a por él... Si necesitaba estar solo, Yuuki esperaría hasta que él quisiera su compañía.

—Zero… _—_musitó, apretando los puños.

Ese peso que sentía ahora en su corazón no era nada nuevo cuando se trataba de Zero; no podía evitar sentirse dolida. Él la había alejado otra vez, aún no la dejaba entrar en su corazón. Desde que le conocía había sido así.

¿Y seguirá así por siempre?

Clavó las uñas en el interior de sus manos y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, debatiéndose entre ir a buscar a Zero o dejarle en paz. Frunció el ceño hacia la gárgola, su única compañía en esos momentos, preguntándose cuál era la mejor opción. Pero incluso teniendo la duda, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se adentró en la Academia.

Aún cuando siempre había sido la más cercana a él, Zero todavía no confiaba en ella.

Apretó el paso y descendió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Sus pensamientos estaban tan centrados en Zero, dando tantas vueltas en torno a su nombre, que comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—¡Zero! _—_le llamó, desgañitándose.

Bajó hasta el rellano del tercer piso, pero solo le dio tiempo a apoyar un pie en el primer peldaño de las siguientes escaleras antes de detenerse al oír un susurro entrecortado a su espalda.

—¿Yuu… ki? Te dije que… te alejaras… de mí...

La joven comenzó a voltearse, preocupada.

—¿¡Zero!

—¡No… mires! _—_pese a que su voz era un murmullo, seguía componiendo su tono como orden.

Ella no hizo caso y el chico la abrazó por detrás, le cubrió los ojos con sus manos y la sujetó implacablemente contra él, sin permitir que girara la cabeza. Tenía una fuerza asombrosa de la que ella no se había percatado antes. Para ser el primer abrazo que él le daba en cuatro años, resultaba tan extraño que Yuuki no pudo ni jactarse de ello.

Se notaba que a su compañero le costaba respirar y Yuuki escuchaba algo parecido a un gruñido escabroso dentro del pecho de Zero, donde tenía apoyada la oreja derecha.

Una de las manos del muchacho bajó hasta las suyas y asió sus finas muñecas mientras le cogía el mentón con la que le quedaba libre, ladeándole la cara. Ella notó que su compañero temblaba violentamente y le soltaba la barbilla para poder tirar del cuello de su camisa hacia abajo, rompiendo los primeros botones, que cayeron al suelo con un tintineo ligeramente acuoso.

—¡Z-Zero! ¡Espe…!

Él no pareció oírla y ella no encontró la manera de terminar de hablar.

La cabeza del chico se inclinó sobre la curvatura de su garganta lentamente, ¿con indecisión, tal vez? Yuuki notaba algunos de sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

El rellano estaba iluminado por la luna llena que lanzaba haces de luz blanca desde un ventanal detrás de los Guardianes y proyectaba sus sombras fundidas en una sola delante de la Prefecta.

Yuuki sintió un turbador roce húmedo en su cuello que logró identificar como la lengua del muchacho tras ella. Con el corazón a mil, sintió que el calor de sus pómulos se extendía por todo su rostro.

—¿¡Zero! _—_la voz le salió ridículamente aguda al decir su nombre.

Oía la respiración de su compañero aumentando de volumen y el aire cálido del aliento que él exhalaba contra su piel le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Los labios del chico se abrieron sobre su cuello poco a poco; seguramente todavía estaba luchando consigo mismo.

Pero, finalmente, Zero soltó un gruñido definitivamente desesperado de rendición y le clavó los dientes.

E  
lla jadeó por la extrañeza al sentir el pinchazo de dos gruesas agujas en el cuello, pero supo exactamente qué eran en realidad; los colmillos del chico penetraron su fina piel y se introdujeron en su garganta, dejando un agudo rastro de dolor a su paso.

Yuuki apretó los dientes para no chillar, percibiendo cómo el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía de nuevo.

Su sangre fluía desde su cuello a la boca de Zero.

Y todo se detuvo.

Yuuki se sintió como si flotara, ajena a cualquier tipo de sensación, y agradeció ese escape que le otorgaba su mente. Pero esa paz sólo duró unos segundos, ya que después comenzó a razonar de nuevo, apreciándolo todo por triplicado. Y por encima del dolor que le producían los colmillos de Zero cortando su piel, en el pecho sentía una angustia abrasadora, tan honda que le impedía respirar, haciéndole eco al presentimiento que llevaba quemándola todo el día.

No podía moverse, Zero la sujetaba tan fuerte que tuvo la certeza de que le saldrían cardenales, aunque eso probablemente sería lo que menos doliera después.

Podía oír la respiración de su compañero a un ritmo frenético y el ruido qué hacía al tragar, succionando su sangre una y otra vez, como un vampiro. Cada vez que chupaba su cuello, los colmillos rozaban su piel y hacían nuevos cortes de diferentes tamaños, pero ni tan grandes ni tan profundos como los primeros.

Las piernas de Yuuki se doblaron sin previo aviso, pero ella no se desplomó porque Zero seguía sosteniéndola.

La cabeza de Yuuki daba vueltas y más vueltas. No encontraba respuestas a las miles de preguntas que le estaban acribillando la mente. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Zero… No... _—_sus palabras no hacían mucho; consiguió liberar una mano y trató de apartarle_—_ De... Detente… _—_imploró con voz débil.

Se empezó a retorcer a ras de su cuerpo para escapar, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Zero seguía bebiendo de ella, impasible ante sus intentos de huida.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, que había mantenido abiertos por el shock.

Con un último esfuerzo, se lanzó hacía adelante y logró que la prisión de los brazos de Zero disminuyera hasta soltarla por completo. Yuuki cayó, intentando apoyarse en una media columna que había entre las escaleras.

Apenas podía respirar. Trató de llenar sus pulmones de aire, inhalando con tanta profundidad que se mareó todavía más en el proceso.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero de alguna forma no podía. Por el momento, al menos.

Detrás sentía la presencia de Zero. Quería mirarle y despertar; que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Giró la cabeza, la cual notaba demasiado pesada, utilizando el posa-brazos para tenerse en pie.

Se sentía muy insegura, como si de repente su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto más torpe. Le temblaba todo.

Yuuki aguantó el aliento cuando miró al chico, pero aún así no consiguió evitar que se le escapara un plañido al encontrarse con su rostro.

Su compañero la contemplaba a un par de metros, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos, fijos en ella pero insensibles hasta unas dimensiones que no sospechaba dada la situación, brillaban con el color de la sangre. Entonces él se apartó la mano de la boca, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos inhumanos sobresaliendo de la fila de piezas dentales bajo el labio superior.

Zero es… ¿un vampiro?

El cuerpo de la chica dio una sacudida y sus dientes chocaron los unos con los otros, repiqueteando con el sonido de unas maracas.

¿Era una bestia que había tomado forma humana, eso era lo que él era en realidad? Le aterraba tener que reconocerlo.

Zero todavía tenía sangre en sus labios y alrededor de la boca, por mucho que intentara eliminarla con la manga del uniforme. Descendiendo por la mandíbula y la camisa también había regueros de sangre roja. La sangre de Yuuki.

Seguía doliendo. Su corazón y su garganta se habían puesto de acuerdo para competir en ver cuál dolía más. O eso es lo que parecía, ya que el dolor, en lugar de remitir, dolía cada vez más.

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello y la miró. Estaba cubierta de sangre fresca. Consciente de este hecho, casi creyó sentir que su corazón se paraba por unos instantes, retomando su ritmo a trompicones, como si no quisiera bombear mucha más sangre. Del lado derecho de su garganta seguía brotando sangre en abundantes cantidades, aunque a Zero ya no parecía importarle.

El chico parecía prenamente consciente de lo que sucedía ahora. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, pero no con ira, sino de preocupación, y la miraba con la culpabilidad, la desesperación y la súplica surcando su rostro. Había más emociones, pero esas fueron las únicas que ella identificó a simple vista.

—Yuuki…

La susodicha se estremeció involuntariamente cuando él formuló su nombre.

Apretó la mano contra la herida en su cuello, tratando de contener la hemorragia, e inspiró hondo para sobreponerse y buscar al Zero de siempre en aquel joven ensangrentado. Aún con toda la aflicción, sus ojos seguían teniendo un brillo casi animal.

—¿Q-Qué? _—_logró preguntar a sabiendas de que no había logrado borrar toda la histeria en su voz.

Supo que para Zero tampoco había pasado desapercibida cuando le vio encogerse y desviar la mirada, colmada de pesar, hacia el suelo.

—Perdóname _—_fue todo lo que dijo, aunque tan quedo que ella no supo si había oído bien.

Tampoco tuvo el valor ni encontró la voz para pedirle que lo repitiera, por lo que ninguno dijo nada más.

Si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía qué era lo que quería que le perdonara. ¿El haberle ocultado lo que era todo ese tiempo? ¿Que ella se hubiera enterado de esa manera? ¿Quizá la forma en la que le había inflingido el daño? Seguramente, eran cada una de esas cuestiones y muchas más que ella desconocía.

La gran pregunta era:

¿Tenía la capacidad de perdón necesaria para aceptar tantas cosas de golpe?


	6. Quinta Noche

Quinta Noche: La promesa.

La penumbra en la que estaba sumida la escena sólo se aclaraba gracias a la luna que se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana; junto con ella, el cielo despejado de estrellas y nubes había sido testigo incondicional de todo lo ocurrido.

Zero era un vampiro.

Yuuki palpó los pequeños agujeros que había a un lado de su garganta. Su autenticidad era innegable. Le escocían en los bordes resecos, pero parecía que habían dejado de sangrar y esto último se coagulaba por momentos bajo los dedos de la chica.

Su compañero seguía tratando de limpiar los trazos rojos que le recorrían casi toda la cara con la única ayuda de sus manos, pero solo expandía y difuminaba las manchas más y más.

—Yuuki… _—_susurró él otra vez, tan uniformemente que ella admiró su capacidad para conservar su calma incluso después de lo ocurrido; sus atormentados ojos ya habían vuelto a su verdadero color_—_ Yo…

Avanzó un paso hacia la chica y, sin poder evitarlo, ella dio un respingo. Zero se detuvo con cariz abatido por la culpa, aunque resignado en un aparte. Estaban muy cerca, pero la distancia entre ellos parecía insalvable.

A lo lejos se oyó un portazo y ella tiritó, aunque no tenía frío.

Zero no apartaba los ojos de su figura, estático. Poco a poco parecía recuperar el auto-control que le había caracterizado todos esos años.

Yuuki tampoco podía mirar hacia otro lado. No veía las cosas claramente, pero eso no se debía a nada en particular. Simplemente estaba… confundida. Aunque quizá esa palabra no sirviera para abarcar todo lo que sentía.

Mientras todos sus agitados sentimientos batallaban en su interior, las escenas de los últimos minutos de su vida pasaron por su mente al ritmo desbocado de los latidos de su corazón

Y de repente, un intruso irrumpió en el intervalo silencioso de los Guardianes.

—¿¡Yuuki! _—_rugió una voz gruesa detrás de la chica, haciendo que ella pegara un bote de nuevo.

Al girar la cabeza hacia ese sonido, la aludida solo logró ver una silueta deformada por la velocidad ascendiendo por las escaleras hacia su posición. Cuando ese borrón se detuvo a su lado, reconoció el último rostro que hubiera deseado encontrar allí en esos momentos.

—Ka-Kaname _—_sus cuerdas vocales actuaron por propia voluntad al decir el nombre de pila del recién llegado.

El vampiro descubrió a Zero en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos. La ira que había tomado protagonismo en sus facciones intimidó a Yuuki como nunca antes lo había hecho. Claro que nunca antes había sucedido algo del mismo calibre que lo que les acaecía ahora.

—Zero Kiryuu _—_el vampiro soltó el nombre completo del Prefecto con un tono ronco que denotaba el profundo desprecio que sentía hacia él_—_, así que finalmente has caído en la sed de sangre de las bestias.

Mientras hablaba, apartó a Yuuki de un empujón suave para dejarla detrás de él. Pero ella ya sabía que sus colmillos habían aumentado de tamaño por las pequeñas protuberancias que se marcaban en el labio inferior de su salvador.

Esa llameante mirada que sustituía el castaño de los ojos de Kaname llevó a la muchacha diez años atrás, cuando aquel vampiro desviado la había atacado y él apareció para acabar con la criatura. Su mente citó las palabras exactas que Kaname había usado contra su atacante en el pasado:

Eres una desgracia para todos los vampiros.

Ahora él tenía aquella misma expresión que cuando se encontró con ese monstruo.

¡Va a matar a Zero!, comprendió Yuuki, horrorizada, al verle avanzar un paso.

—¡No! _—_gritó, sobrepasándole para quedar ante él con los brazos en cruz, interpuesta adrede entre los dos muchachos_—_ ¡N-…! _—_un repentino pinchazo en la cabeza la obligó a callar.

Todo se difuminó y después, como si no hubiera podido mantener los ojos abiertos o alguien hubiera apagado la luna, su mundo se volvió totalmente negro.

Levemente, notó que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás pero se salvaba de acabar en el suelo gracias a unos brazos que pasaron bajo sus no podía moverse, lo notaba todo mullido y su cabeza colgaba flácida entre los huesos de su clavícula.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, entreabrió los ojos y logró ver que Kaname seguía parado a un metro escaso de donde la chica se encontraba, sin borrar esa expresión aterradora que no iba dirigida a ella aunque la perturbara como si así fuera. Pero eso significaba, entonces, que quien la sostenía ahora era…

—¿Yuuki…? _—_la conmocionada voz de Zero sonó muy cerca de su oído antes de que ella pudiera terminar de analizar la nueva situación.

Escuchar la preocupación de su compañero (su mente tuvo que saltar con esa palabra y preguntó: ¿Qué serían a partir de ahora?) le inundó de una sensación de alivio irracional y totalmente fuera de lugar. Casi como si acabaran de asegurarle que su… accidente con él sólo había sido una pesadilla. De todas formas, casi lo había asimilado. Aunque casi era mucho decir.

Pese a que quería, no pudo responder, solo cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó ir… Pero no logró desmayarse, permaneció en un extraño estado de medio-consciencia.

Escuchó que Kaname hablaba, pero era como si estuviera muy lejos; lo sentía todo envuelto en niebla, confuso y embotado.

—Tu sed debe haber sido insaciable para haber bebido su sangre hasta el punto que no puede estar de pie. _—_su voz sonó seca, cortante; la acusación implícita en sus palabras_—_ La sangre de Yuuki…, ¿ha sido en verdad tan deliciosa?

Ella pudo oír un suave jadeo, a medias gruñido que también sonaba como un gemido, y al segundo de escucharlo supo que aquel compungido sonido lo había hecho Zero.

Los tensos brazos de su compañero desaparecieron momentáneamente para ser sustituidos por los de Kaname, que la levantaron en el aire. Yuuki pensó en resistirse, pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

Quería castigar a Kaname por ser tan borde con Zero pese a que, desde la lógica, era el segundo chico quien debía ser castigado. También ansiaba de todo corazón mirar a su compañero a los ojos y decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a ir bien. Era una inconsciente por desear eso, ya que no estaba en su poder afirmarlo. No sabía qué iba a pasar con ellos a partir de este momento.

—Zero… _—_susurró al sentir que Kaname estaba caminando, llevándola lejos de el otro muchacho.

Trató de decirle a su portador que no quería irse, pero solo le salió un murmullo incomprensible.

—Ku… ran… _—_logró articular al cabo de unas respiraciones profundas_—_, ¿por… qué? ¿Por qué Zero…?

Él chistó y Yuuki cerró los ojos una vez más sin oponer más resistencia. De repente sintió que los brazos del vampiro se agarrotaban.

—Director… _—_le oyó decir con una brusquedad impropia de él.

—Sí, lo se. _—_murmuró la voz de su Padre desde algún lugar entre la bruma.

Yuuki no pudo preguntar qué era lo que el Director sabía, aunque una idea bastante certera se abría camino por la nebulosa de su mente.

Debió de haberse desmayado, porque para cuando logró abrir los ojos del todo se encontraba ya en la enfermería.

En la pupila de Kaname brillaba la preocupación, pero la chica también pudo atisbar el despojo de la cólera centelleando en su mirada.

Yuuki se incorporó en la camilla donde el vampiro la había dejado, pero comprobó que con ese temblor no podía sostenerse sobre sus pies, por lo que permaneció sentada con las piernas colgando en la orilla del colchón. Sonreír e ignorar la herida ocasionada a su cuello y a su corazón (la segunda era más bien simbólica, pero parecía doler cien veces más), no fue tarea fácil.

—Hmm… estaré bien si descanso un rato.

Kaname observó a la joven por un segundo y ella supo que él había descubierto su mentira. Entonces él inclinó y le cogió la barbilla, alzándola un poco sin dejar de observar los ojos de la chica, hasta que los trasladó a otra parte de su anatomía que se localizaba un poco más abajo.

—No _—_dijo ella nada más darse cuenta de lo que el vampiro estaba haciendo; trató de apartarle el brazo, sintiéndolo todo laxo e incorpóreo—Nn-…

—Déjame ver…_ —_él le agarró la mano y siguió inspeccionando la mordedura, con expresión grave_— _La herida es profunda y está bastante fea, te mordió muy agresivamente…

Aquella información no tranquilizó a la chica en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Kaname le soltó la cara y la miró a los ojos, se le enterneció el semblante. O al menos así calificó ella la tenue relajación de sus músculos faciales.

—Yuuki… ¿te duele?

Con esa interesada pregunta ella llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente estaba llorando. Se llevó la mano a una de sus mejillas para comprobarlo y notó que estaba húmeda. Verdaderamente perpleja, miró la palma perlada con diminutas gotitas de agua salada. Se sintió estúpida, por lo que trató de detener las lágrimas que no cesaban de brotar de sus ojos sirviéndose de un pedazo de sábana.

Kaname se arrodilló a sus pies y reposó una mano sobre su rodilla mientras ella intentaba limpiarse aparatosamente. Parecía casi divertido. Solo casi, ya que su ceño continuaba severo.

La chica se sorbió la nariz una única vez y decidió rendirse al silencioso llanto.

—Yuuki, ¿temes a los vampiros ahora? _—_preguntó el chico frente a ella con ligera curiosidad, después de dejarla desahogarse unos momentos más.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces, con demasiada vehemencia, y se mareó. Unas últimas lágrimas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones. Tras haberle respondido así, desvió la mirada hacia sus propias manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo, a modo de evitar los ojos de Kaname.

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado esa noche, seguía bastante confusa... pero sabía algo con seguridad.

Zero…_, _su corazón sufrió un apretón que no había previsto al evocar el nombre del que había sido tan cercano a ella los últimos cuatro años.

Lo único que tenía realmente claro era que _él, _esa persona tan importante para ella, la había atacado_. _

Cerró los ojos, pero aquello no hizo desaparecer las imágenes que pasaban por su mente a tal velocidad que apenas las distinguía, escenas de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Zero. Tantos… tenía tantos recuerdos a su lado.

Pero tras sus párpados también veía al Zero "oscuro", con los ojos rojos y los colmillos alargados… Un rostro tirante, inhumano y desconocido plasmado sobre la piel de su compañero.

El ruido sordo y quedo de una mano golpeando ligeramente la madera rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumido. Las bisagras crujieron cuando la solitaria puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver tras ella al Director.

—Kaname, ¿podrías por favor ir al salón de clases un momento…? _—_la voz del hombre sonó prácticamente como una sugerencia; su padre adoptivo tenía toda la pinta de estar incómodo.

El vampiro no apartó los ojos de Yuuki, por lo que el Director se vio obligado a utilizar la insistencia para presionarle.

—La Clase Nocturna se está inquietando por el olor a sangre en el aire.

Kaname suspiró e hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Voy…

Yuuki sintió que el chico le dirigía una larga mirada antes de marcharse.

La muchacha levantó la vista sólo tras saber por medio de un ruido seco que la puerta había chocado contra el marco.

Estaba más calmada ahora y pudo reparar en el aspecto de la estancia por primera vez, apreciando que era muy diferente al resto de habitaciones de la Academia. Parecía una enfermería de verdad con las paredes pintadas de blanco, las pálidas baldosas, esas encimeras de cuarzo claro repletas de medicamentos y la camilla que ella estaba usando como asiento en mitad de la sala. Había unas cortinas color verde moho a modo de dosel en otra hilera de camas pegadas a la pared, preparadas con más esmero para otorgar privacidad a los alumnos enfermos y necesitados de algo más que una venda o una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Toda esa blancura, a excepción de los pegotes verdes que eran las cortinas, le otorgaba un aspecto que podía catalogarse como siniestro a la estancia.

El Director caminó hasta un botiquín improvisado que en su forma original había sido una alacena y sacó una tirita cuadrada tan grande como la mano de Yuuki, si se ignoraran sus dedos. Su padre, sin mirar a la chica directamente en ningún momento, la colocó en su cuello, cubriendo el rastro de la mordida de Zero.

Ella no lo pudo evitar y clavó la vista en el rostro del Director hasta que logró captar la atención de esos ojos color miel en forma de nuez que el hombre solía abrir desmesuradamente, como si siempre permaneciera expectante a lo que pudiera suceder. Concordando con lo que esperaba, obtuvo una comprensiva sonrisa a cambio de su prolongada observación.

—He llevado a Zero de regreso a su habitación, ahora está más calmado _—_explicó él, adivinando los pensamientos de la Prefecta_—_. Tienes todo el derecho a estar aterrada, especialmente después de esto. Te lo hemos ocultado tanto tiempo... Perdóname, Yuuki.

Puso una mano en la rodilla de la chica al igual que Kaname lo había hecho antes; si era un gesto de consuelo, no funcionaba.

Yuuki decidió pasar por alto el plural que se le había escapado, al menos de momento. Ahora tenía cuestiones mucho más trascendentales sobre las que indagar.

—¿Durante…? _—_la voz le falló nada más comenzar la pregunta y se mordió el labio, consciente de que estaba al borde de llorar otra vez aunque eso no fuese a cambiar las cosas_—_ En estos cuatro años… _—_su voz se quebró de nuevo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y estalló_—_: ¿¡Cómo demonios pude haber sabido que Zero era un vampiro!

Su padre adoptivo se levantó como si se hubiera accionado un resorte, encogiéndose en la manta marrón que usaba como poncho.

—Lo sé, es porque Zero aún era humano... hasta hace cuatro años. Hace cuatro años la familia Kiryuu fue atacada por vampiros y Zero apenas sobrevivió _—_un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Yuuki con la mención de ese hecho_—_. Cuando lo encontré, aún tenía las marcas de una mordida en el cuello…

A la chica se le escapó una exclamación y el Director se interrumpió, mirándola con ansiedad.

Ella estaba todavía más confusa: ¿Zero fue mordido por un vampiro? Aunque, por otra parte... ¿De qué otra manera podría ser uno si no se le hubiera convertido? Su cabeza no atravesaba el momento más lúcido de su vida.

—Antes era humano, ahora es vampiro… —dijo en voz baja, asimilando la información— ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Por qué le mordieron!

—Yuuki, tú no crees en la leyenda que dice que los humanos mordidos por vampiros, se transforman en vampiros, ¿verdad? –ante eso ella asintió automáticamente_—_ Pero es cierto, hay vampiros que pueden convertir a los humanos en unos de ellos. Solo hay unos pocos; los llamados vampiros Sangre Pura.

—Sangre pura… _—_repitió Yuuki para sí, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.

—Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, hija. Zero no es un vampiro Sangre Pura, así que su mordedura no te transformará en vampiro —explayó el Director, malinterpretando su movimiento.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, con su mente divagando por otros lares.

Después de aquella conversación, ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema.

El Director escoltó a la chica hasta su cuarto y le prometió que patrullaría él lo que quedaba de noche.

Yuuki no logró mantener las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba, pero su Padre pareció apreciar sus esfuerzos por sonreír.

Al despedirse, el hombre dijo que no hacía falta que fuese a clase por la mañana si no se encontraba bien, ya que probablemente estaría débil por la falta de sangre. Pero Yuuki deseaba ir, ella iría sólo para encontrarse con Zero.

La joven Prefecta colocó una mano en su corazón, que latía muy rápido y dolía a cada pálpito, cada vez que pensaba en Zero. Y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Porque ella no sabía nada, nunca había sabido nada.

Hace cuatro años, Zero estaba tan asustado y solo…, su conciencia se removió con ese pensamiento; sabía que tenía que ser cierto, ¿Qué clase de vida ha estado llevando todo este tiempo?

Estiró el edredón hasta que le cubrió la cabeza y rodó sobre sí misma con cuidado de no destaparse. Los sollozos comenzaron sin que pudiera evitarlo y la tristeza se manifestó en forma de lágrimas con fuerzas renovadas, por lo que pegó la cara contra la almohada para no despertar a Yori con su ataque de ansiedad.

Consiguió conciliar el sueño con las primeras luces del alba, sin apartar a Zero de su mente ni un segundo.

—Zero no está aquí. _—_lecuchicheó Yori a su mejor amiga cuando ésta llegó a la última clase y se puso a escudriñar el aula, no tan disimuladamente como ella creía, en busca de un pálido alumno de cabellos canos y ojos grises.

—Oh… _—_murmuró Yuuki, incapaz de ocultar su desilusión; su mano viajó hasta la tirita de su garganta acto reflejo_—_ Ha estado sintiéndose enfermo desde anoche.

Yori asintió levemente, sin quitar los ojos de la pizarra llena de fórmulas que el maestro de matemáticas señalaba una y otra vez con una expresión de entusiasmo por la materia que todos los demás concurrentes no simpatizaban.

—Y tú con esa cosa en el cuello… ¿Qué te pasó?

La Prefecta intentó arrellanarse en el asiento, pero no estaba cómoda. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó bien erguida, mientras rumiaba una excusa creíble.

—Me corté con una rama mientras patrullaba.

—Parece grave _—_observó su amiga, haciendo referencia al tamaño de la tirita con un gesto.

—No lo es… —afirmó Yuuki sin que le temblara la voz, toda una hazaña según estaba comprobando los últimos tiempos.

Tuvo que componer una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando la expresión de la otra chica dio muestras de no estar muy convencida.

En ese instante, el maestro les pidió silencio y Yori se concentró en la asignatura sin replicar.

Yuuki se mesó los cabellos un poco, en lugar de simplemente peinarse con los dedos, preocupada por vez primera en ese día de su aspecto. La mirada de su amiga le había recordado que no le había echado ni un pequeño vistazo al espejo de tan atareada que estaba vistiéndose lo más rápido que le permitía su debilidad, ya que se había despertado demasiado tarde porque el Director se había encargado de avisar a Yori para que no la llamase y el despertador no cumplió su función correctamente porque alguien lo había apagado.

Yuuki suspiró silenciosamente. Debía de estar horrible; su tez probablemente estaría en esos mismos momentos en los que ella lo estaba pensando más enfermiza y demacrada de lo habitual por la escasez de sangre y el haberse pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando. Sumando que, gracias al último dato, sus ojos tampoco se encontrarían en muy buenas condiciones. Con razón Yori le había puesto esa cara de preocupación.

La Prefecta examinó a través de un ventanal el marchito cielo, de un color muy similar al de los ojos de Zero…

Y esa pequeña agonía en el pecho que llevaba sintiendo toda la noche la asaltó de nuevo con fuerza; nunca podría acostumbrarse a este extraño dolor que no sabía definir, así que, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguiría persiguiéndola? Aguantando el pinchazo, no pudo evitar sondear la clase de nuevo, aseverando que él no había venido.

No le he visto desde anoche…, hizo memoria, Desde…

Se estremeció con el recuerdo y cerró los ojos, abandonándose sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo. Su mano izquierda cobró vida propia y palpó la tirita que cubría el lugar donde el chico le había clavado sus nuevos dientes.

Zero…

Su compañero odiaba tanto a los vampiros que mataría a todos si pudiera. A todos ellos… Yuuki abrió los ojos y se las tuvo que ingeniar para contener la histeria que estaba amenazando con escapar: acababa de caer en cuenta de que Zero mataría a todos los vampiros, incluyéndose ahora a él mismo.

Y había pasado solo toda la noche.

Oh Dios, oh Dios., rogó en silencio, Por favor, que Zero esté bien.

Se levantó ignorando al maestro y los bisbiseos de sus compañeros, ignorando incluso los inquisidores ojos de Yori, y salió del aula tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de su compañero, pero sabía qué estaba en un cuarto simple. Y solo había dos, uno en el edificio femenino y otro en el masculino, así que la elección estaba cantada.

Aún se sentía débil, pero fueron contadas las ocasiones en que debió detenerse y coger aire de camino a la habitación de Zero.

Cuando llegó por fin, resoplando y jadeando, la cara le ardía y no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba totalmente colorada por el esfuerzo. Maldijo para sus adentros varias veces; se había agotado tanto porque tenía anemia, su cuerpo no se había restaurado del todo.

Inspiró hondo, tratando de recuperarse un poco mientras vigilaba el desierto pasillo repleto de puertas de madera clara idénticas a la que tenía delante. Escuchó un chasquido en el interior de la habitación y le dio un pequeño mareo que volvió su respiración irregular de nuevo.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, extendió una mano y abrió la puerta.

Un cuarto impoluto apareció ante ella; su compañero se encontraba ahí, estaba sentado en la cama individual que había junto a la pared más cercana a Yuuki.

Dios la había escuchado.

Al entrar con la cabeza gacha, lo primero que vio fueron un par de deportivas blancas, con vaqueros cubriéndolas en su mayor parte. Su mirada borrosa subió y localizó la camiseta de algodón azul claro que le había regalado al Prefecto en su último cumpleaños y una cazadora oscura sobre ella. Siguió subiendo hasta ver el perfil de Zero, que parecía no haber oído su entrada. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en armonía, completamente sereno quizás por primera vez en todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos.

La habitación solo contaba con un armario, una cama y un pupitre con su respectiva silla de madera a juego, y estaba ordenada con una meticulosidad casi alarmante, demasiado limpia para pertenecer a un adolescente o al alma inconformista que todos creían que era Zero. Pero así era; el dueño de este, desusado en apariencia, cuarto, tenía un macuto negro a sus pies.

Yuuki dio unos pasos hacia él y en ese momento se percató de que el muchacho tenía la Rosa Sangrienta en su mano, apuntándole a la cabeza.

—¡Zero! _—_se desgañitó con un solo grito.

Salvó la corta distancia que les separaba en un instante y le apartó la pistola de la cara con un manotazo, derribándole sobre el colchón con ella encima de su cuerpo para impedir que pudiera moverse.

—¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo! _—_le recriminó furibunda.

Con el corazón en la garganta y el pulso a mil por hora, se irguió hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Intentó leer dentro de él, pero la mirada que se encontró fue glacial. Carente de emociones.

—Nada… _—_respondió el chico en un tono indiferente muy acorde con su semblante.

Después de que bebiera su sangre, Yuuki le había visto vulnerable, con las barreras bajadas, pero ahora él había vuelto a esconder sus emociones con mucho más ahínco. Había retomado su rol de chico esquivo.

Y eso solo la enfureció más.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Le quitaste el seguro al arma!

Zero no contestó, ni falta que hacía; esa era una respuesta más que evidente. Yuuki le vio escrutar su rostro con esos ojos mudos, al parecer ignorando la ira que iba encontrando en él.

—¿Por qué has venido? _—_acabó preguntando él tras un largo rato de miradas que no decían nada, al menos por su parte.

Yuuki se quedó helada por el tono desapasionado que había empleado, como si ella fuera una completa desconocida con la que estuviera tratando un tema intrascendente. Como no encontraba una respuesta razonable que dar, guardó silencio.

No supo el momento exacto en que Zero soltó la pistola y le agarró la muñeca, al tiempo que ponía la otra mano en su hombro y empujaba hasta tumbarla a su lado, aunque las piernas quedaron fuera del colchón. Su compañero giró con el cuerpo de la chica de manera que las posiciones se invirtieron y ahora era él quien estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. A Yuuki no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, de ninguna manera.

Zero rozó la tirita que cubría su cuello y la despegó con cuidado. Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron, pero para dar forma a una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Lo oíste…? El sonido que hice cuando tomé tu sangre... _—_dijo él mientras pasaba los dedos sobre las dos heridas, que agradecieron su frío tacto, tan livianamente como el roce de una pluma. El rostro del Zero se contrajo como si le hubieran apuñalado_—_ Mientras ese sonido permanezca en mis oídos, no estarás a salvo conmigo.

Su intensa mirada atrapó la de la chica y ella sintió que estaba tratando de influenciarla de algún modo con sus lúgubres palabras. Tras unos momentos, que parecieron más largos de lo que fueron realmente, se apartó de ella y recogió la mochila que había en el suelo, cargándosela al hombro sin dificultad.

—Así que ten cuidado —le aconsejó antes de dirigirle una efímera mirada de despedida y desaparecer por la puerta.

Los pensamientos de Yuuki estaban hechos un lío y las volubles reacciones de Zero solo incrementaban su caos interior.

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con una mano, notando el frío metal del arma en la otra. Alejó la mano de la pistola, deslizándola por las sábanas. Sus dedos rozaron algo duro y fino. Ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que con lo que se había topado su mano era un papel. Agarrándolo con un temblequeo que le llegó hasta el tuétano, se sentó en el borde de la cama para analizarlo.

Era una foto. Aquella instantánea la había tomado el Director en el primer día de instituto de los Prefectos. En ella se veía a Zero con Yuuki colgada de su brazo derecho; se podían ver de fondo los preciosos almendros florecidos que había en la verja de entrada a la Academia. Zero no quería ir a la misma escuela que los vampiros, pero al final ella logró que se doblegara.

Yuuki se quedón absorta un instante en la cara de su compañero y después en la suya propia, preguntándose qué era lo que le transmitía mirar aquello y recordar ese día, uno de tantos que habían pasado juntos. Siéndose sincera, sentía un cúmulo de emociones que no sabía cómo expresar, además de una profunda nostalgia por la cercanía que mostraban en el fotograma.

Pero también le asaltó algo de tristeza al percibir el fuerte contraste que se veía entre ellos dos. Eran el sol y la luna, desde que podía recordar habían sido como una antítesis el uno del otro. La chica con ojos y cabello oscuro, aunque esas salpicaduras de oscuridad en mitad de su pálida piel nunca ensombrecían su expresión, ya que Yuuki estaba sonriendo abiertamente, feliz. Él no. Todo lo contrario. Zero solo se dejaba ver... apagado, desprovisto de vida y color.

Yuuki se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano libre, peleando contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y después fijó la mirada en el severo rostro del chico mientras seguía la línea recta de su boca con el dedo.

¡Vamos, Zero, sonríe!, le gritó sin emitir ningún sonido.

Llevó sus yemas hacia los trazos desiguales de la dedicatoria qué le había escrito en el borde superior de la foto cuando se la entregó:

¡Bien! ¡Estamos juntos en la misma clase!

Recordó que a él eso no le había hecho mucha gracia porque así tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su "hermana" pequeña e irritantemente optimista hasta la médula, según las propias palabras de su compañero.

Yuuki se rió un poco, pero su carcajada sonó tan histérica a sus propios oídos que se tapó la boca con una mano. Sentía que se iba a derrumbar una vez más, así que trasladó la mano a sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que recordara la insistencia de Zero en que no se cogiera de él para la foto.

Déjame ir, Yuuki_,_ le había ordenado el chico con esa cara de póquer suya.

Pero ella no se había achantado, sino que se había agarrado a su brazo con más fuerza y había replicado:

¡De ninguna manera!

Yuuki desvió la mirada del papel para fijarla en la puerta entreabierta por la que había salido el chico. Y algo se iluminó para ella entre las lágrimas que habían comenzado a hacer su aparición.

—Es cierto… _—_murmuró, sintiendo como aquella venda invisible que le había pesado tanto por todo ese tiempo se caía y le dejaba ver nítidamente de nuevo_—_ Yo siempre…

Se levantó, llevándose la pistola consigo cuando abandonó el cuarto; pesaba mucho y era una carga innecesaria, pero incluso sabiendo eso la cogió. La necesitaba, aunque todavía no sabía para qué.

Cruzó los pasillos y bajó las escaleras como una exhalación. Resoplando, abrió el portón para salir a los jardines y por entre la fatiga vio el cabello de Zero resplandeciendo bajo el rojizo crepúsculo.

La boca le sabía a sangre cuando se tuvo que parar junto a una columna, incapaz de seguir avanzando.

¡Siempre!, quiso decirle, pero no le salió la voz, ¡Yo siempre he estado contigo, Zero!

Él estaba muy lejos, caminando hacia el portal para salir de los Dormitorios masculinos.

—¡Espera! _—_consiguióchillar, sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo.

El hermano adoptivo y compañero Prefecto más exasperantemente frío que Yuuki hubiera imaginado jamás, pero con el que ella tenía una conexión tan fuerte como si de verdad fuese sangre de su sangre; el muchacho que la había acompañado por muchos años y que ella deseaba que estuviera a su lado por otros tantos, aunque fuera un vampiro, se frenó por un segundo.

Pero al segundo después, continuó andando, por lo que Yuuki consideró la posibilidad de que sus ojos le hubieran jugado una mala pasada y él no se hubiese detenido en ningún momento.

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas! ¡Para!

Un pinchazo le atravesó la cabeza cuando trató de avanzar, y le fallaron las piernas. Se apoyó otra vez en el pilar para no caerse, resollando como un animal herido. Todavía no podía correr sin marearse.

Maldición...

Al notar un pequeño malestar en el brazo comprendió que seguía sujetando la pistola de Zero, pero sus enclenques dedos ya comenzaban a ceder ante el peso. Inspiró hondo y logró alzar el arma ayudándose de su otra mano.

Puso las escasas esperanzas que le quedaban en una ocurrencia tan absurda que se arrepintió de comenzar a llevarla a cabo.

—Si no… te detienes… dispararé…

Una mano nívea agarró el cañón de la pistola en cuanto ella terminó su entrecortada amenaza. De haberle quedado el aliento suficiente, a Yuuki se le habría escapado un grito.

—Sólo vas a hacer que tu hombro te duela más _—_afirmó secamente Zero, justo enfrente de ella. La muchacha no le había oído acercarse_—_. Déjalo... Yuuki.

Él tiró un poco del arma y en respuesta la chica la agarró más fuerte con ambas manos.

—No... No dejaré que te vayas... _—_alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos grises, cansados pero inamovibles, de Zero_—_ No sin escucharme antes...

Hizo una pausa para inspirar hondo y tragar la bola que se le había formado en la garganta, pero en ese tiempo la presión de los dedos del muchacho aumentó y su mano subió el arma hasta que quedó apuntándole a la nuez.

—No pude siquiera contenerme de morderte, la próxima vez que ataque a alguien puede que lo mate... _—_declaró, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra_—_ Dispárame _—_su petición congeló a Yuuki en el sitio_—. _Me tienes miedo, ¿no es verdad?

Los nudillos, blancos de por sí, se relajaron y liberaron la Rosa Sangrienta.

Sin apartar los ojos de Yuuki, el chico dio diez cortos pasos hacia el sitio donde había dejado la bolsa de viaje, a más de medio camino entre la salida del Dormitorio y la posición de la Prefecta.

—Toma el arma firmemente con ambas manos y apunta a mi corazón _—_la instruyó Zero, ignorando la expresión de horror que ella sabía que tenía_—. _No es un crimen matar a un vampiro.

Su compañero dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás y le dio la espalda para esperar un disparo que nunca se produciría, tal vez con la creencia de que si ella no estaba viendo su cara se alentaría de algún modo.

¡No puedo hacerlo!, gritaba la mente de la chica, ya que su boca no era capaz de articular palabra.

Ella no podía hacerle eso, porque ahora entendía cuánto estaba sufriendo él en realidad.

Dejó caer la pistola y apretó los puños.

Empleando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hacia Zero y enlazó los brazos a su alrededor, apresándolo antes de que se diera la vuelta o lograra reaccionar de alguna otra manera.

El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó, y ella dedujo que si no hablaba rápido la apartaría en cuanto la sorpresa se disipara.

—Aunque no sabía nada entonces, hemos estado juntos por cuatro años. Así que no te temo. Si alguna vez me has asustado... eso no importa en absoluto ahora. No voy a permitir que haya una próxima vez. E incluso si vuelve a suceder... ¡no te dejaré hacerlo! _—_juró, estrechándole con más fuerza entre sus brazos_—_ ¡Te detendré! ¡Voy a apoyarte siempre!

Lo que en un principio había sido provisionalmente un abrazo de retención, se volvió una muestra de afecto conforme ambos se relajaron y ella se amoldó a su compañero para trasmitirle la calidez de todo el aprecio que tenía hacia él.

Un momento de calma, después de tanto tiempo; minutos de paz antes de que la verdadera batalla comenzara.

Yuuki comprendía el peso de su nueva promesa, y sabía que Zero también lo entendía.

Mientras permitía que sus párpados cayeran, cerró los dedos sobre el lugar donde notaba los familiares latidos del corazón de Zero, ahora acelerados. Al menos eso no había cambiado junto con la inmortalidad, lo cual alegró a la chica hasta límites insospechados. Su compañero seguía manteniendo un calor corporal más que aceptable, también...

A simple vista, e incluso profundizando un poco, él erahumano.

Yuuki sintió que Zero alzaba la cabeza hacia el esperanzador cielo repleto de estrellas.

Sus oídos registraron el suspiro que él dejó escapar. No se molestó en analizar el motivo por el que el chico había suspirado, ya que ella también tenía ganas de hacerlo sin más. Se dio vía libre para suspirar a su vez mientras apretaba la mejilla contra la espalda de su compañero. No tenía ganas de soltarle todavía; continuó abrazándole, recordándole una vez más que estaba allí para él.

Yuuki estaba decidida: ella iba a ser la guardiana de Zero.


End file.
